Odd Impressions
by aabuscus
Summary: Farore is a 25 year old "nerd" living on her own in an apartment in California. She doesn't have any friends; except the old lady and her granddaughter that lives down the road. Farore likes to be alone most of the time and doesn't like meeting new people. Then a guy named Toby has to show up, turning her life upside down and making her head spin. Maybe he can change her outloo


Light was shining in my eyes, making me wake up. I groaned and looked at my phone that ended up sleeping with me. Noon, Friday June 15. I pushed my head into my pillow. I have to get up. It's Starbucks day. Every Friday I go to Starbucks. My mom started it with me when I still lived in Kansas with her. Now I'm in California doing it all by myself. But I'm not complaining, I like the time to think.

I rolled out of my bed and trudged to my small closet that was barely a foot away from my bed. I looked for my favorite red jeans and a black shirt with the Tri-Force on it. For my feet, I put on plain white Vans. I was ready for my 15 minute walk to town.

I live in an apartment that's just a 15 to 20 minute walk. I don't have a car, but I'm being friendly to the world. If I had a car I wouldn't have met the old lady, Rosie, that lives about five minutes away. She's nice. I helped her garden once and she offered me some lemonade and that's how I befriended her. She has a daughter who has a son and daughter. They visit a lot and I love the kids. Rosie's granddaughter, Andy, is ten. She is very shy and wouldn't talk to me for a week. But once she saw her brother getting used to me she started to open up. She's funny. She has a crush on this Youtuber that goes by Tobuscus. I've never seen his videos. I don't even know what he looks like.

I walked quickly so I'd get to Rosie's house sooner. But when I arrived she wasn't there. It's lunch time, so maybe she's eating. I kept walking and soon came up to Starbucks. The girl I see every friday afternoon greeted me and asked if I want the usual-A Mocha frappe. Quite simple. I smiled and did a quick nod. She got to work on my drink and I waited. There was only one person in here and we was working on something on his computer. I looked to the far back corner and saw it was empty. Good, I can sit there and not be bothered. The girl handed me my frappe and I went to the back.

I sipped on my frappe and thought about my past life. I pretty much dropped off the face of the Earth when I left Kansas. I told people I'd be in California. I still have a Facebook, but I don't update anything. The only person I still talk to is my mom. No one has looked for me; Except for Blake. He's been my friend since freshman year in high school. He was the only one who asked me where in Cali would I be moving to and if I needed any help. I told him I want him to forget me and not dwell on me. For three months he tried to text me and message me on Facebook. It was hard to ignore him, seeing as I had a crush on him, but I had to do it. I needed to start over.

I didn't really have any friends. They thought I complained too much and they wouldn't listen. Sorry for needing someone to talk to after being bullied by my older brother. Blake listened though. He tried to do something, like letting me run away to his house. That worked for a week until my dad found me. When I saw how much Blake liked to help me, I got a crush on him. But I never told him. I liked being his friend, but I don't think I'd mind holding his hand once in awhile.

My thought train fell off the track when a man sat down across from me. He had messy brown hair and a green shirt that was covered by a hoodie. His eyes were also covered, but with sunglasses. He gave me a wide smile.

"May I help you?" I chewed on my straw.

"Well I see you here a lot with no one with you and thought you were lonely."

"Maybe I want to be alone." I countered. He smirked.

"I think you need a friend."

"I am perfectly fine without one."

"Everyone needs a friend."

"I'm not everyone." I stood up. This man is weird. He got up to, but let me pass. I walked out the door and he followed.

"Jesus Christ." I muttered. I don't need to be followed by some stranger that probably just wants to get in my pants.

"You have a Zelda shirt." He commented. "You're also wearing my favorite colors; Darkness, redness, and whiteness."

"You could have just said black, red, and white." I turned to look at him. He still had a smile plastered on his face.

"That's no fun you silly nugget." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Nugget? What is a nugget?"

"A nugget is a nugget." He said matter of factly. That makes no sense.

"That makes no sense."

"You have a lot to learn, hothothothot."

"What did you just say?" I spun. He looked a little frightened at first, but he quickly regained his posture.

"Ah, nothing." He crossed his arms. "What's your name?"

"Farore."

"Like the Goddess of Courage, but I'm guessing that's not your real name."

"Nope. But you aren't going to know my real name." I smirked to myself. This guy doesn't need to know anything about me.

"My name's Toby, if you were wondering."

"I wasn't." His name rang a bell, but there are a ton of Toby's. I've never met one, until now though. Toby kept walking beside me, but kept a respectable distance. He walked with me up to Rosie's house.

"Fay!" Andy called me by her little nickname for me. She ran off the porch and hugged me. After she let go, she looked at the man who was standing by me. Her brown eyes were wide and she hid behind me. Toby laughed.

"Audience?" He said in a funny way. I furrowed my brows at him in confusion, but Andy seemed to get it.

"Tobuscus?" She said in the same way he did. Oh my God this guy is Tobuscus. Toby knelt down so he was somewhat eye level with her. She peeked out from behind my legs and giggled at him.

"Is the nugget able to give Tobuscus a hug?" He asked, opening his arms for a hug. Andy pushed away from my legs and ran into his arms. I thought she was going to strangle him from how tight her hug was. But he was laughing and breathing.

"Farore!" Rosie called. I turned away from them to look at the older woman. "Andy wanted to go to Justice, do you mind taking her?"

"No, I can do it!" I called back. Then I looked at my phone. It was four. Jesus, time flies. "When should I have her back?"

"Oh five thirty-ish." Rosie waved to me then went back inside. I looked at them, still hugging.

"Okay Andy, I'm sure Tobuscus has many other things to do." I tugged on her shirt. "And did you forget about Justice?" Andy pulled away but pouted.

"I'm not busy." Toby said, standing up. "I could come with you guys." Andy gasped.

"Really?" She asked, taking his hand.

"Really!" He jumped up and down. Oh lord have mercy on my soul. I don't know if I'll be able to stay calm with this guy with me; I might snap his annoying neck. He was already following me to my house, so of course he has to come with me and Andy.

I let Andy and Toby walk ahead. They were talking about nothing and Toby would laugh loudly at her jokes. Sometimes Toby would walk-no it looked more like gliding- on his heels. Are those Heeleys? A grown man has Heeleys. He just gets weirder by the second.

Toby pulled out his phone and turned the screen to face him. I guess he's recording. What did Andy call them? Lazy Vlogs! Andy was jumping up and down until he put the camera on her. Then she got bashful.

"Audience? Wha-? What are you doing looking at yourself? That's precarious!" I couldn't help but smile at Toby's words. That's a funny way to start a vlog, I've got to admit. Toby turned the camera to himself and just rambled. I couldn't hear much from where I was at.

"Fay!" Andy called over. Toby turned the camera to me now. God I hate camera's. People I don't even know are going to see my horrid looking face on the internet, and I don't know if I like this thought.

"You have to do the outro!" Toby said. Outro? I don't know this outro he speaks of.

"Um, what?" I asked.

"The outro!" Andy said, pulling on my arm. "I've showed you it before!" She has? Was it the 'Darkness, whiteness, redness' thing? Oh I get why he said 'darkness, redness, whiteness' now.

"Outro, of darkness, then redness, then whiteness?" I said slowly. Toby laughed then he looked at Andy. She smiled happily and they screamed "BOOP". Did they have to be so loud?

We eventually made it to Justice. Andy saw the store and ran ahead, leaving me with Toby. I sighed, not really knowing what to say.

"Sorry about earlier." Toby said softly. "I just wanted to say hi, because you looked spaced out and sad." He noticed that? Well, I was probably being quite obvious. But no one's noticed how sad I look.

"It's okay. Sorry if I sounded like a bitch." Toby chuckled and looked at the ground.

"I can get used to it."

"Who said we'd see each other again?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm thinking about joining you on Friday coffee break." He teased. I gave a small laugh. I felt so cool around this guy. He was, surprisingly, easy to talk to.

"How about you not?" I teased back. He put out a loud laugh. Then I noticed how perfect his teeth are. They practically sparkled. I was jealous and self conscious of my teeth now. My teeth aren't _bad_, but they aren't pretty. I like how sharp my canines are, because people always ask if I'm a vampire or werewolf. It's kind of funny.

"I like how you pretended to not know me." Toby laughed, running a hand through his already messy brown hair.

"I didn't have to pretend." I shrugged. "I don't really know who you are. Except for the couple of videos Andy's showed me."

"Oh, well I was going to give you a hug for being such an amazing actress."

"If I was a fangirl I would have tackled you the moment I saw you in Starbucks." I shook my head.

"I usually have all the girls tackling me." Toby puffed out his chest and stood taller. I rolled my eyes but laughed. Some girl walked by, slightly bumping into Toby. She turned her head and smirked. Oh I knew that look. She made sure to move her hips as she walked away. I laughed pretty hard.

"She likes you Toby!" I looked up at him. He wasn't entertained though. "What's wrong?"

"Eh, she's pretty, but not as pretty as the girl I like."

"Ooh, who is it?"

"Can't tell you."

"I don't know anyone here, so it's not like I'm going to tell someone."

"The internet."

"I don't have Wifi."

"How do you live?" Toby cried out. I smiled and shrugged.

"I can at least play video games."

"That's always a good thing." Toby smiled. It got quiet between us. I took the time to actually look at him. He was tall. Well, tall by my standards. Being 5'3", everything is tall. He still had his sunglasses on and the hoodie. It wasn't cold outside, but it wasn't hot, but I wouldn't be wearing jeans with a hoodie. Toby's hair was really fluffy looking. He kept running his hands through it, making it even fluffier.

"I'm ready!" Andy came out of nowhere, making me jump. Toby and Andy laughed and I glared at them.

"Come on Andy, we've got to get you home." I took her hand. "Say bye to Toby." Andy pouted, but waved to Toby. Toby pouted too and waved back.

"I'll see you next Friday!" He called as we walked away. I only shook my head. He's going to make my life interesting.

I got home not too long ago. I just sat on my floor, eating cereal. I don't own a table or a couch. Only a chair, bed, and small television. Along with a '64, Wii, 3DS, Gameboy, and DS. Thank you grandparents for your going away gifts.

My old, crappy phone vibrated. It was a text from my mom.

From: Mummsy

To: Farore

Hey sweet heart. How's the job coming? Any more problems with that guy? You know you could just quit and Ma'ama will just send you money. I just hope you are having a fun time down there. And by the way, Blake called, asking if I've heard anything from you. I told him yes, but I can't give out your location.

Thank you mother!

From: Farore

To: Mummsy

Thank you! And I'm still there, just cause I need the money. Do you know how irresponsible that is? You know I can't take money without earning it. Tell Ma'ama and Pa hi for meeeee. And tell Blake I'm in L.A. and good luck on finding me.

I sent the text, smiling to myself. Blake won't find me. He'll try to fly out here, but this place is too big for him.

And the guy that my mom brought up is just a coworker. Bossy and rude, but I can deal with him. Sometimes. I can't help it if my mouth runs and gets sarcastic.

I finished my cereal and put it in the dishwasher. I sat down with a sigh and turned on my '64. While Majora's Mask started, I played with my bracelets. I had two Batman bracelets; one rubber and the other a sweatband-ish thing. I love these bracelets. I don't love them when I'm sweating, because they stick to me and bother me.

The game started and I just lost myself in it. I played for hours, but it only seemed like minutes. I started to lose the feelings in my legs, so I stood up and went to the kitchen. The clock on the stove said three. Oh God, it's three in the morning. Looking at the time made me realise how tired I am. I turned off my game and trudged to my bed, not bothering to take off my clothes and fell asleep.

I got up the next day-well no, it's Saturday, which is when I fell asleep. So I got up the same day at six in the afternoon. I slowly got up and took a shower. The water was warm, but it woke me up. I got out and dried off. I looked outside to see clouds forming. Eh, I'm sure I could walk around and get home before it rains too bad. So I put on black jeans and white Beatles shirt on. I went outside and decided to explore. I haven't been in the neighborhoods close by. I could start there.

Everything was quiet outside. I wish I still had a working IPod, because I really need music. The birds aren't working for me. When I was younger, my dad got mad at me so I went to my room and turned on my music. Not loud for the whole house to hear, but loud enough for anyone in the room next to me. I guess that was too loud for my dad, so he turned it off. Big mistake. You can't take music from me without having me bite your arm. I got in more trouble, but no one's messed with my music since.

Toby decided to make himself present in my mind. He was funny. I had to admit it. I don't like how he just came up to me and tried to be my friend, but that was my stubborn loner side. He was just being nice. I wish I could look up a video of him. I never paid any attention to the ones Andy showed me. If I had known I'd be meeting this Tobuscus guy, I might have watched more; just so I know what he's like. And now that I think about it, what was with the "hothothot" thing he said? I don't even know if I heard him correctly.

I suddenly felt a small drop of rain. I looked up to see the clouds were getting dark pretty darn quick. Maybe I can get home before thunder and lightning hits. I looked at my surroundings. How and when did I get here? Did I really take that many turns. I don't know these streets. I know I was not outside for this long. Oh God, I hear thunder. That means lightning. Oh God I'm going to die.

I just stood there, like an idiot, as rain started to pour. I could see the flashes of lightning now. I'm going to die! I don't like being outside in thunderstorms!

"Hey!" I heard a man call from behind me. I turned around to see Toby standing on his porch. "Come on!" He waved me in. I thought for a second. Could I just go into a- BOOM. I'm running. I kept running until I was in the living room of his house. I was shivering from being scarred and the rain. A small dog- Shih Tzu?- came running at me. He was panting and looked friendly so I gave him a few pats on the head.

"You are wet." Toby commented, slightly amused. I looked around me to see I made a puddle on his wooden floor.

"I'm so so-"

"Shush gurl!" he laughed with his slang like voice. "I have some extra clothes and a shower." He started to walk to his room. I followed close behind. His room was a mess of props, clothes, and a couple laptops. He got some blue jeans and a green shirt out for me. I took the clothes with a shaky, wet hand.

"I don't own any bras or panties." Toby said with a smirk. I punched his arm.

"Well I'd hope not." He laughed. Then he took me to a bathroom that was close by.

"Here you go." He opened the door for me. "The towels are under the sink. I only have my shampoo and soap, so you're going to smell like a guy if you use it."

"If I look like one," I raised the clothes he handed me, "might as well smell like one." Toby laughed again. Was I really that funny? Toby left me to take my shower. I took out a towel and put it on the closed toilet seat. I slowly took off my clothes and draped them over the sink. I feel weird standing in this man's bathroom. I only met him yesterday and the first part he annoyed me. Might as well get this over with so he can maybe take me home.

His soap smelled quite nice. It wasn't that Axe crap. I wouldn't mind hugging him if it meant I got to smell this. I got out and dried off. I didn't find a hair dryer thing, but it doesn't matter; I don't use one anyways. I put my hair up in a towel turban as I put his clothes on. The shirt was a little big on me, but it was fine. The pants though were way too big. They were long, covering my toes, and baggy around the waist. I had to keep a hold of them so they wouldn't slide off.

"Toby!" I called when I opened the door. The dog came running up to me. I kneeled down to give him some love.

"You are so cute." I cooed. The dog had his mouth open, looking like he was smiling.

"His name's Gryphon." Toby's amused voice made me jump.

TOBY'S POV:

I looked at poor Farore, standing there, getting wet in the rain. She looked terrified. I finally got the guts to open the door.

"Hey!" I called, making her jump and spin towards me. She just stood there in shock. "Come on!" I waved for her. She seemed to go into thought for a few seconds. Then there was a loud crack of thunder, making her run to me. I moved out of the way. She came to a stop in my living room. Gryphon came to her and looked up, wanting to be petted. She patted his head.

"You are wet." I said, smiling at her. She looked at the rain puddle that was forming around her.

"I'm so so-"

"Shush gurl!" I said in my oh so popular voice. "I have some extra clothes and a shower." It was too late when I realised my room was a mess. She didn't say anything though. I gave her a green Tobuscus shirt and some old jeans. They probably won't fit her, but we'll see.

"I don't have any bras or panties." I was brave for saying that. She punched me.

"Well I'd hope not." I laughed. She was funny. I don't think she realises that though. I took her to my bathroom.

"Here you go." I opened the door for her. "The towels are under the sink. I only have my shampoo and soap, so you're going to smell like a guy if you use it."

"If I look like one," she raised the clothes, "might as well smell like one." I laughed again. She's adorable. I left to give her privacy. That'd be awkward, just watching her as she showered. She's beautiful and I'm sure it's better underneath, but that is too soon Buscus!

I went to my living room and flipped through the channels. There was nothing on, so I just clicked on a random channel. My thoughts went to Farore.

She was beautiful. Her hair was blonde with a rusty color to highlight it. It was shoulder length and had bangs that covered her right eye. And her eyes were amazing. They were blue and when the sun hit them right, they looked clear. Her skin was pale, almost ghostly, proving she wasn't from here. Or she spent most of her life in her house.

But I know that isn't true because I've passed by her while she walks to the city. I felt like a creep, but it wasn't my fault she showed up everywhere. She never even noticed me before. She's surprisingly not even an audience member. I was thinking a girl like her would know me, or maybe another Youtuber.

"Toby!" I heard her call. Gryphon took off to the bathroom. I slowly followed behind. When I turned the corner, I saw her kneeling down, balancing on her toes, and petting Gryphon. Her hair was draped around her shoulders and had loose curls in it. I thought it looked cute.

"You are so cute!" She cooed. Gryphon looked happy to have her pet him.

"His name's Gryphon." I said. She jumped and fell backwards.

Back to Farore's POV:

Toby was laughing, but he helped me up. He offered both of his hands to me and I took them, forgetting about the jeans. His hands were big compared to mine and softer than I thought they would be. And now that his sunglasses were off I could finally see his eyes. They were a hazel color, mixing between green and brown. Everything about him just seems perfect. His teeth, his eyes! And even though his hair is always messy- with freaking sideburns, might I add- he makes it look good!

I was brought back to my senses when I felt the jeans slowly slide down my waist. I quickly grabbed them.

"Belt?" I asked. Toby smiled and brought me back to his room.

"This won't fit, but it'll be better." I took the belt and lifted up my shirt, not caring he saw a part of my stomach. It's just my stomach. But when I looked up, he was looking away and blushing. Not heavily, but his cheeks were still red. Aww, is the big famous star getting bashful from a little tummy? How cute!

A large flash of lightning made me jump and take a step closer to him. I didn't mean to, it just happened.

"You okay?" He asked. The thunder came next, crackling at first, then ended in a bang. I took another step to him.

"I'm just very terrified of thunderstorms." I said, trying to sound brave.

"But you're inside, you nugget."

"Stop calling me a nugget." I tried to stay serious, but a smile broke loose. "I was almost hit twice when I was younger. I don't care if I'm in our out."

"You should be glad that you're here though. I know I'm glad." Did he really? I didn't really know what to say, so I shook my head at him. It got silent, but Toby changed the subject.

"Wanna watch a movie?" He asked. "I'm not bringing you home so you can hide under the covers by yourself. I'm going to help you through this."

"By distracting me?"

"Yes!" Toby went off to a room. I laughed and followed. We were in the living room. The television was already on. Toby plopped down on the couch and patted the spot next to him. I sat down next to him, feeling like this was a normal thing; me going into the house of a guy I just met, taking a shower in his bathroom, and now watching a movie with him.

"What do you want to watch?" He asked, scrolling through HBO. I watched the movies go by when one suddenly caught my eye.

"Django!" I called, leaning forward with my hands out. Toby stopped and went back to Django Unchained.

"What's that?" I gasped.

"You've never seen Django? You, my good sir, are missing out."

"Who's in it?"

"Leonardo DiCaprio, my husband, Jamie Foxx, and Christoph Waltz."

"DiCaprio's your husband?"

"Oh yeah." I nodded my head. Toby breathed out a laugh and played the movie. He got up to turn off the lights.

"Do you want anything to drink or eat?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I'm fine." He came back to sit by me, but this time he was a little closer. I ignored his presence and watched the movie. Since it was darker in the room, it was easier to see the lightning. That storm was still going. I looked for a nearby clock. It was eight thirty? Time flies when you're in a dude's house! This movie is long, so I probably won't be home until midnight. Not like I go to bed earlier than that on weekends anyways.

I was starting to feel sleepy and I was nodding off. Toby must have noticed, because he scooted a little bit closer so my head was just by his chest. I lost all the craps I give and lay my head on his chest. His heart was beating fast, but I closed my eyes and fell asleep to the sound.

Toby's POV:

I put both of my hands down, hoping she'd grab them both. She took them, and I hoped my palms didn't start sweating. Why am I getting so nervous around her? Oh yeah, I like her. But I've been normal with other girls. She's just special.

When I pulled Farore up, I looked into her eyes, making sure she'd look back. I was expecting romantic music to play and the lights would dim. Then we'd kiss. But that didn't happen. Her- well, my- pants started to fall down. She grabbed them.

"Belt?" She asked. I smiled at her and had her follow me to my room. I took out an old leather belt.

"This won't fit, but it'll be better." I gave it to her. She lifted up her shirt, letting half of her stomach show. She was skinny. Healthy skinny, like she worked out. I couldn't help but blush and look away. Out of the corner of my eye I could see her looking at me with a smirk.

There was a flash of lightning, making her jump and take a step towards me. She looked scared again.

"You okay?" Thunder came after I spoke.

"I'm just very terrified of storms." I could tell she was trying to calm herself down and put on a brave face.

"But you're inside, you nugget." I smiled.

"Stop calling me a nugget." A small smile wrote itself on her face. "I've almost been hit twice when I was younger. I don't care if I'm in or out."

"You should be glad you're here though. I know I'm glad." That last part slipped out. I did not mean to say that. Her eyes widened for a second, but she blew it off. It got kind of quiet between us, so I decided to speak up.

"Wanna watch a movie?" This could distract her. "I'm not bringing you home so you can hide under the covers by yourself. I'm going to help you through this." I figured she'd ask to go home at some point.

"By distracting me?"

"Yes!" I smiled. I ran to the living room and I head Farore's laugh from behind me. She was a soft walker, so I never knew if she was behind me or not. I sat down on the couch and patted the spot next to me. She came over to sit down. I went to HBO and scrolled through the movies, waiting for her to stop me.

"Django!" She sat forward. I stopped and went back up to Django Unchained. I recognised the title, but I've never seen it.

"What's that?" She gasped.

"You've never seen it? You, my good sir, are missing out."

"Who's in it?"

"Leonardo DiCaprio, my husband, Jamie Foxx, and Christoph Waltz."

"DiCaprio's your husband?" Seems I have some competition.

"Oh yeah." She nodded her head. I gave out a small laugh and played the movie. I got up to turn off the lights. Then I realised I should be a good host.

"Do you want anything to drink or eat?" She shook her head.

"I'm fine." I sat back down, but closer. She didn't protest.

By the middle of the movie, she started to nod off. It was cute. I scooted closer, just so her head was by my chest. She tensed and so did I, but then she relaxed and put her head on my chest. I knew she could feel my head beat, but I didn't care. The prettiest girl I have ever seen was laying right next to me.

I must have fallen asleep, because when I woke up I was not in my own bed. There was a dog cuddled up next to my stomach. This bed was also bigger and warmer. And it smelled like Toby. I looked up to see it was still dark out. I looked at a clock on the nightstand. It was seven. God, this is freaking early. I was awake and there's no way I'll be going back to sleep any time soon.

I got up, waking Gryphon, and made sure to be quiet. I was in Toby's room, but he wasn't in here with me. I was happy because if he was out and I still had my clothes on, that means nothing happened.

I walked out of the room and went to the left. I felt like a zombie as I walked. I'm sure my hair was a mess. I found the kitchen. The washing and drying machines were in there too, the buttons on the washer bright. I looked at it. _Done. _There weren't many clothes in there, just a shirt and pants. My shirt and pants. I sighed and took them out. Then I put them in the dryer.

I didn't want to snoop through Toby's food, so I kept walking. The front door was next to the kitchen. So that means the living room is to the right.

I could hear small snores coming from the couch. Toby was there, one of his legs hanging off of the couch. He was on his stomach and his mouth was open, slightly drooling. I giggled at the sight. The dork even sleeps like a dork. I felt bad he was stuck on the small piece of furniture. My stomach growled and I grabbed it, hoping that would make it shut up.

Toby groaned and pushed his face into his pillow. Great, my stomach woke him. Toby kept his face pressed to his pillow as he stretched out his legs. Then he moved to his back and looked at the ceiling for a while. I cleared my throat. He kind of jumped and looked at me.

"Good morning." I waved.

"Mornin'." He rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"Sorry for waking you."

"It's fine." He looked so tired. Way to go me.

"If you give me permission, I can make breakfast while you sleep some more." I suggested. Toby stood up and shook his head.

"I'll make it." He was going to walk by me, but I grabbed his arm. Jesus, he must work out. Toby turned to look at me.

"I've taken your clothes, your shower, your bed, and now you're doing my laundry. Let me do this." Toby was frozen, but then he nodded and went back to the couch. I win. I went back to the kitchen and to the fridge. I hope he has eggs. He does! The only thing I can cook, other than cereal, ramen noodles, and pizza bagels.

I made some eggs for myself and Toby. I ate the eggs, standing at the counter. Toby came shuffling in as I finished. He smiled at me and got a plate. He scooped some eggs up and sat on his counter. He took one bite and his tired face brightened.

"This is good!" He said, shoveling the food into his mouth. I laughed at him as his cheeks started to poof out.

"You've gotta swallow!" I said. He looked at me for a second then pretended to choke, hitting his chest. I laughed some more. When he finally swallowed he laughed with me. We sat and stood there laughing because of his stupidness and our sleepiness. I was getting used to this man.

"After your clothes are dry, I can take you to your place so you can change. Then maybe we can hang out." Toby took my plate out of my hands as he spoke.

"I have nothing better to do, so why not?" I shrugged. Toby clapped his hands and jumped up and down like an excited child.

"I need to take a shower. I'll be back." He went around the corner, but quickly came back. "I know you want to see my abs of steel, but no peeking." I rolled my eyes at him. He seems to be opening up. If I remember correctly, he wasn't shy _at all_ in his videos. But he seemed just a little shyer in real life. I feel like I just witnessed a part of his hyper side.

"Oh, if you need to, you can use one of the laptops on my floor." He came back, this time with his shirt off. Oh okay, that's cool. Just show your abs off to me.

"I thought you said no peeking?" I teased. He widened his eyes and moved his arms so he was covering himself.

"Don't look at me!" He cried in a feminine way. I laughed again as he ran away. He is going to make me lose my laugh box if he keeps this up.

Toby said I could get on one of his laptops. I don't know what I'd do on it, but I guess I could watch some of his videos. Maybe he was hinting that I should do that. Maybe I'm looking to far into his words. Either way. So I went to his room and took a Mac. I sat on his bed and Gryphon jumped up next to me. I got on Guest and waited for it to load. I looked up and listened to the shower running. Toby is naked in the room next to me and I'm not spazzing out. Andy would be having a heart attack. Any of his fangirls would be. But I'm sitting here calm as fuck. And now I feel weird from that thought.

I got onto the internet and went to Youtube. I typed out Tobuscus and clicked on the first video. It was a Happy Wheels playthrough. He was acting like an insane person but it was funny. I kept going through his playthroughs, not noticing the shower turning off. I was laughing loudly when I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up, and Toby was there in jeans, but no shirt. Why do you have to be so toned and muscular?

"Whatcha watching there?" He asked slyly.

"Oh you know, just your face." I shrugged and turned back to the screen.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself."

"I am actually."

"I posted that video with you and Andy. It's on my main channel."

"Which is?" Does he really expect me to know that? Toby came over to sit by me. He was still wet and smelled really freakin' good. I probably smell just like him at the moment, but it works better on him. He took the laptop and went to his main channel.

"Here you go." He handed it back to me. I watched the video and covered my face out of embarrassment.

"I'm an idiot."

"I will say you're a nugget." I glared at him through my fingers. "But look at the comments." I looked back at the laptop. He had scrolled down to the comments.

_She's cute Toby!_

_Shipppppppppp_

_New gf?_

"I'm your girlfriend now?" I raise an eyebrow. He chuckled in a shy way.

"That's the audience. They seem to like you."

"I've been in one video."

"Well you could be in another. I make a Lazy Vlog everyday, and since we're hanging out together..." He left the rest of the sentence for me to figure out. I sighed.

"If it's what the fans want."

"Audience." He smiled.

"Whatever!"

Toby's POV:

I had to bring Farore into my bed last night. She was dead asleep before the movie even ended. I couldn't help but watch her as she lay on my bed, cuddling into the blankets. She's adorable. I smiled to myself and went to the couch. No matter how much I wanted to lay next to her, I was going to respect her and fight myself. Before I laid down, I remembered Farore's wet clothes. I found them in the bathroom and brought them to the washing machine. I had a blanket and used to couch pillows. It wasn't that comfortable, but I'd live for tonight.

I had a dreamless sleep. I was awake, but I had no need to open my eyes. I was still very tired. I heard shuffling, and almost forgot I had a visitor. The door to the washing machine opened and then the dryer opened. She must have found her clothes. I lay still, listening for her soft footsteps, pretending to snore. They were closer and I could tell she stopped in here. I could feel her eyes on me. I was wondering what she was thinking when I heard her stomach growl. I was going to smile, but I groaned and pushed my head into the pillow. I stretched and turned onto my back, trying not to look at her. She cleared her throat and I jumped, acting like I was surprised to see her.

"Good morning." She waved.

"Mornin'" I was still tired enough to sound like I just woke up. I rubbed my eyes and sat up.

"Sorry for waking you up."

"It's fine." I say. She bites her lip.

"If you give me permission, I can make breakfast while you sleep some more." She suggested. I stood up and shook my head. She doesn't have to make me anything, because she's my guest.

"I'll make it." I was going to walk by her, but she grabbed my arm. I turned to look at her, surprised by her grip.

"I've taken your clothes, your shower, your bed, and now you're doing my laundry. Let me do this." I was frozen, but then nodded and went back to the couch. Farore looked like she won an award and when she turned I smiled. She's such a nugget. And I hope to make her my nugget. That is weird. I lay back down and listened to her get stuff out from the pantry and fridge. I wonder what she's making. I waited a while for all movement to stop before going in. I smiled at her and got a plate. I scooped some eggs up and sat on the counter. I took one bite and my tired face brightened.

"This is good!" I said, shoveling the food into my mouth. She laughed at me as my cheeks started to poof out.

"You've gotta swallow!" She managed to say through her laughter. I got an idea. I pretended to choke and pound on my chest. She laughed some more. When I finally swallowed I laughed with her. We sat and stood there laughing.

"After your clothes are dry, I can take you to your place so you can change. Then maybe we can hang out." I said as I took her plate.

"I have nothing better to do, so why not?" She shrugged. I clapped my hands and jumped up and down like an excited child.

"I need to take a shower. I'll be back." I went around the corner, but quickly came back. "I know you want to see my abs of steel, but no peeking." I teased. She rolled her eyes and chuckled. I went to my room to grab some clothes and then went to the bathroom. I took off my shirt, but decided to tell her something. She was still in the kitchen.

"Oh, if you need to, you can use one of the laptops on my floor." Her eyes sort of widened at the sight of me and her pale cheeks turned a bright red. Aww, look at her face!

"I thought you said no peeking?" She regained her teasing side. I acted like I didn't want her to see me and wrapped my arms around my torso. Then I ran back to the bathroom. I finished taking off my clothes and got in the shower. It's kind of weird knowing this amazing girl took a shower in my shower.

I shook my head and took my shower. I got out and dried most of my body. I put boxers and jeans on, then went on a lookout for Farore. It wasn't hard to find her. She was laughing hysterically in my bedroom. I cleared my throat so she'd know I was there. She looked over, almost jumping.

"Whatcha watching there?" I asked slyly.

"Oh you know, just your face." She shrugged and turned back to the screen.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself."

"I am actually."

"I posted that video with you and Andy. It's on my main channel."

"Which is?" I came over to sit by her. I took the laptop and went to my channel and the video. I handed it back to her. She watched it and covered her face.

"I'm an idiot."

"I will say you're a nugget." She glared at me through her fingers. "But look at the comments." I had scrolled down so she could see the comments.

_She's cute Toby!_

_Shipppppppppp_

_New gf?_

"I'm your girlfriend now?" She raised an eyebrow. I was a little shy about that and chuckled.

"That's the audience. They seem to like you."

"I've been in one video."

"Well you could be in another. I make a Lazy Vlog everyday, and since we're hanging out together..." I left the rest of the sentence for her to figure out. She sighed.

"If it's what the fans want."

"Audience." I corrected with a smile.

"Whatever!"

Toby drove me to my apartment. It was a quick and silent drive- other than me trying to tell him where to go. It was easier to find my way back in the daytime and in a car. Toby parked and I got out. I looked back at him, waiting for him to get out, but he was just tapping away at his phone.

"You can come with me." I said through the window. He put his phone down and got out. I lead him to the second floor where I lived. I opened the door and suddenly felt embarrassed. His house is so much better compared to mine. The walls were dirty from past owners and the carpet was stained with God knows what. I never got around to cleaning it because I don't have enough money, and I'd rather not do it on my own.

"Not the cleanest thing I've seen." He commented. "But it's simple." Well at least he likes it.

"I'd tell you that you can sit on the couch, but I don't have one, so just hang out here." I told him. I went to my bedroom and closed the door. I doubt Toby would come this way, but just incase. I took off his clothes and put them on the bed. I'll wash them tonight. I changed into some shorts and a tank top. It was warm today. I came out to see Toby in the hallway, looking at some drawings. They were manga drawings of Link, Zelda, and a few Yu-Gi-Oh characters from years ago.

"Did you draw these?" He didn't look at me as he asked.

"Yeah." I knew I was blushing. Not a lot of people see my work, and I totally forgot about them until now.

"They're really good." He smiled at me. The blush got more prominent. Thanks Toby, for making me blush. Also for the compliment.

"Thanks." I bowed my head.

"What do you want to do today?" He asked.

"I don't know. Anything you want." I don't really know what there is to do here. I never go out places.

"We could go to the beach." He suggested.

"Then the beach it is. Let me grab a towel and a swimsuit." I went back to my room and got my Batman bikini and board shorts. Yes I wear board shorts. Toby can deal with it. I put the swimsuit in a small backpack and found my phone on my nightstand. I had a few messages from my mother and an unknown number. I'll check them in the car.

"We'll have to go back to my place so I can change." He said when I came out.

"Okay, I'll just change at your place too." We went back to his car. I took out my phone.

"I think you're a decade late." Toby teased.

"Shut up, it's good for the one thing i need; texting." I read my texts.

From: Mummsy

To: Farore

Hey, Blake really wants to talk to you

From: Mummsy

To:

Honey? You there? You might be mad at me...

Why would I be mad?

From: 674-389-9927

To: Farore

Hey :) I've missed you. A lot.

From: 674-389-9927

To: Farore

I guess I should tell you who this is. It's Blake :)

Blake? He texted me? Oh so that must be what my mom meant. She gave him my number. Oh God.

"You okay?" Toby's soft voice made me turn to him. He looked worried, so I guess I didn't hide my surprise and anger very well. And we were at his house already.

"Yeah. It's just..." What do I tell him? It's not that big of a deal, but still.

"It's not a 'just'. Somethings wrong."

"This guy I used to like texted me."

"How is that a bad thing?"

"He wasn't supposed to. I told him to forget about me and now he's got my number." Something passed over Toby's face.

"Let's change and then we'll continue this." He got out of the car. I followed and changed in the bathroom. I came out and Toby was waiting for me. We went back to the car and he started to drive to the beach.

"So you like this guy, but told him to leave you alone? Why?"

"Because I wanted to move here to start over."

"How many other people did you tell off?"

"Just him because he wouldn't leave me alone."

"He seems to really care about you." I looked out the window. Does he? I guess I should've figured that out. Taking me in if I was having a bad time with my dad, listening to me, laughing at my stupid jokes. Christ.

"I don't know. I just want to forget him for today." Toby nodded his head.

"Do you still... like him?" He asked. I thought about that. Blake hasn't been on my mind so much. Toby has. Of course he has. I've spent two days with him. He's funny, nice, and...cute. Nope. Nope. I don't like Toby.

"Yes. I do." I finally said. I like Blake. Not Toby. Toby is a friend. I don't care how hot his body and face is. Toby is just a friend and he will stay that way.

Toby's POV:

I grabbed Farore's clothes and we got in the car. We didn't talk other than her telling me where to go. The apartment was big, but it was kind of old looking. She got out and I figured she wouldn't want me coming in. I got out my phone and texted a few people.

You can come with me." Her voice was muffled by the window. She seriously wanted me to come in? Well okay then. I followed her to the second floor and to her door. She let me in. The place was in terrible shape. The walls were yellow, but not a good yellow and the carpet was stained with...something. I doubt she did this, but she could maybe clean it.

"Not the cleanest I've seen." I said. "But it's simple."

"I'd tell you that you can sit on my couch, but I don't have one, so just out here." I chuckled at her as she left. I looked around the place. There was a Nintendo '64 with a Zelda game in it. There was a poster of Skyward Sword above her small television. I sighed and walked to the small hallway. There were a few drawings up. I recognized Link and Zelda, but not the other people. I think one was Yu-Gi-Oh or whoever that guy is. They were amazing. I heard Farore open her door.

"Did you draw these?" I asked, but kept my eyes on the art.

"Yeah." She replied softly. I looked over at her. She was starting to blush. Let's see if I can deepen it.

"They're really good." I smiled. There we go. She had a tiny, shy smirk on her face as she bowed her head.

"Thanks."

"What do you want to do today?" I asked.

"Anything you want." She shrugged. Well I would like to hug and kiss her all day, but I doubt that'd work. So the next best thing is the beach.

"We could go to the beach." She nodded her head.

"Then the beach it is. Let me grab a towel and a swimsuit." She went back to her room. I waited for her. I expected her to come back in a bikini, but she packed it away in a backpack.

"We'll have to go back to my place so I can change." I told her.

"Okay, I'll just change at your place too." We went back to my car. She took out her phone. It was an old looking thing.

"I think you're a decade late." I teased.

"Shut up, it's good for the one thing i need; texting." She read her texts. I smiled and drove home. I was about to get out when I looked over at her. She was staring at her phone and her face was a sickly pale. Not the pretty pale she can pull off.

"You okay?" I was worried for her.

"Yeah. It's just..." She stopped.

"It's not a 'just'. Somethings wrong."

"This guy I used to like texted me."

"How is that a bad thing?"

"He wasn't supposed to. I told him to forget about me and now he's got my number."

"Let's change and then we'll continue this." I didn't really know what to say. I'm not a very good therapist. We went to the house and didn't say anything. I let her take the bathroom and I changed in my room. I was faster than her and waited. We got in the car and I left the driveway.

"So you like this guy, but told him to leave you alone? Why?"

"Because I wanted to move here to start over."

"How many other people did you tell off?"

"Just him because he wouldn't leave me alone." Why would she want to tell this guy she seems to really like to leave her alone? I'd want to keep talking to that person, even if I was starting over. I guess something just really made her want to hide.

"He seems to really care about you." And he does. Trying to talk to her after she left? Man, he's desperate.

"I don't know. I just want to forget him for today." I nodded my head. That's understandable.

"Do you still... like him?" I managed to ask after some time of silence. I don't know what I'd do if she still likes him. I like being her friend, but I'd love to hold her. She was taking her time. So she's questioning something, I take it. Maybe she's starting to like me, or at least getting over this guy.

"Yes. I do." She said. Shit. I got my hopes up and now they're coming down. I can keep trying to show her I'm better and maybe I'll win her over. Just maybe.

We got on the peaceful beach. Toby found a more secluded part so it wouldn't be crazy. He doesn't even know I hate crowds, but he went out of his way to find this spot. How thoughtful. We got out and set our stuff down by a rock. He took off his shirt, and I just had to stare. But it made me blush, so I turned away and took off my own shirt. I turned back to him and he looked me up and down.

"You wear board shorts?"

"Yeah. I don't want to blind people with my thighs." I crossed my arms over my torso. I'm not very confident in myself. I don't think I'm fat-I'm perfectly fine with my stomach- but my skin is the annoying part. I'm so pale and I used to be called a spotlight or beluga whale.

"Do you see anyone here?" Toby smiled sweetly.

"I see you and your nugget face."

"Hey, I thought you said no more nuggets!" He laughed.

"I lied." I stuck my tongue out. And the next thing I know is I'm being swung over Toby's shoulder. "Toby! Put me down!"

"This is what you get for lying!" He kept a strong grip on my legs as I tried to kick. I don't know where he's going, but my guess is the water. He walked faster and I could see the water start to lap at his feet. Oh Lord, he's going to throw me in. Which he did. I hit the cold water with a scream and gasped for air.

"I hate you!" I yelled and splashed him. He laughed and splashed me back. I tried to dunk him, but he was too strong, so I got dunked instead. I was having so much fun with Toby. Then I got a little tired, so I came behind him and jumped on his back.

"I'm already sleepy." I muttered as I rested my head on his shoulder. Toby stood there, hooking his arms around my legs. I could feel his pulse beat and I closed my eyes with a smile. He smelled like his soap and ocean. It was perfect.

"Florence!" That name and voice made my head shoot up. Only people in Kansas know that name. And only one person has that voice. Blake. I jumped off of Toby, cursing every curse I know.

"What's wrong?" Toby asked.

"Blake managed to find me." I whispered. I looked over to the shore and there was Blake, waving at me. I trudged through the water, Toby at my heels. Blake still looked like himself. Medium height with short black hair. Freckles still covered his face. Large build of a wrestler.

"Oh my God, Florence!" Blake ran into my wet arms for a hug. I hugged back, but it wasn't a very good hug. Yeah, I missed him, but I wanted to spend the day with Toby. And I was mad at him for not listening to me. He seemed good at it in the past.

"I go by Farore now." I tried to swallow a growl. Blake pulled back to look at me.

"You'll still be my Florence though." He smiled. I wanted to tell him that I'm not his Florence or anyone elses Florence. But I kept it to myself.

"Who's this?" Blake looked behind me. I turned and felt bad for Toby. He looked so awkward.

"This is my new friend, Toby." I said. Toby gave Blake a polite smile.

"Oh, you're Tobuscus, aren't you? I've seen some of your videos." Blake put his hand out. Toby shook it, but stayed quiet. You'll talk to a random girl, but not Blake? Oh Toby.

"Jesus Florence, you're still as beautiful as ever." Blake complimented me. Not even a year ago I'd blush at that. But now I wanted to smack him. Why am I suddenly hating him? Because I like Toby, that's why.

Toby's POV:

I drove to a part of the beach that was empty of people. I wanted it to just be me and Farore. We'd spend the day together, laughing and having fun. Nothing could bring her back down. I'll let nothing remind her of that guy.

We got out and put our stuff down by a rock. I took off my shirt and I could feel Farore's eyes run over me. Out of the corner of my eye I could see her once again blush, but she turned away. Now it was my turn to watch her take her shirt off, but I only saw her back. When she turned around I had to hold in a gasp. She had a Batman Bikini top and board shorts. Her flat stomach was showing and the shorts hung low on her hips. I was curious why she wore the shorts though.

"You wear board shorts?"

"Yeah. I don't want to blind people with my thighs." She crossed her arms over her torso. Is she really that shy about herself? Oh Farore.

"Do you see anyone here?" I smiled sweetly.

"I see you and your nugget face."

"Hey, I thought you said no more nuggets!" I laughed.

"I lied." She stuck her tongue out. I smirked and picked her up, swinging her over my shoulder.

"Toby! Put me down!" She shrieked.

"This is what you get for lying!" I held onto her tightly. She was wiggling and kicking; I was afraid I was going to drop her. I got into the water, waist deep, and threw her in. She screamed and came up splashing me.

"I hate you!" She said between laughter. I laughed back and splashed her. She's so cute jumping around and splashing me. She looked like she was having fun. I know I was. She tried to dunk me, but couldn't do it, so I'd do it to her instead. I could tell she was getting tired because she was getting slower. She came to my back and jumped on. I wrapped my arms around her legs and felt her head lay on my shoulder.

"I'm already sleepy." I could feel her smile and sigh. She's perfect.

"Florence!" Someone called, making Farore jump up and slide off my back. I looked over by our stuff to see a man standing there, waving. Farore didn't look too happy.

"What's wrong?"

"Blake managed to find me." She whispered. I guess Blake is the guy she's been talking about. Farore trudged through the water and I followed closely behind. As we got closer I got a better look at this guy. He was taller than Farore, but shorter than me. He had short black hair that was spiked up at the front. He was thick with muscle and I would not want to be in a fight with him.

"Oh my God, Florence!" Blake ran into her arms. I was feeling awkward and I could see Farore tense as she hugged him back.

"I go by Farore now." She muttered. Blake pulled back to look at her.

"You'll still be my Florence though." He smiled. I wanted to throw up. If I was Farore I'd hit him. She doesn't seem like the person who wants to be treated like she's somebody elses property.

"Who's this?" Blake looked finally looked at me.

"This is my new friend, Toby." Farore said. I smiled politely.

"Oh, you're Tobuscus, aren't you? I've seen some of your videos." Blake put his hand out. I shook it, but didn't say anything. I don't like this guy, no matter how much Farore liked or likes him.

"Jesus Florence, you're still as beautiful as ever." Blake complimented her. I figured she'd blush and giggle, but she didn't. She looked like she was going to hit him. What's up with her?

Blake didn't have a swimsuit with him- Why would you come to a fucking beach without a swimsuit?- so we were all stuck sitting on the towels. Blake was chatting away about Kansas, but I wasn't listening. I was wanting to be with Toby. Just me and Toby. And I finally admitted to myself that I like him.

"So Tara came up to me and asked me out. She said she's liked me since you brought me up, but was too nice to actually take me from you. But I told her my heart belongs to my Florence." Blake rambled. So Blake has practically just admitted he likes me. Nice. Why now?

"Are you two dating?" Toby asked, acting like he knew nothing.

"No, but I hope to." Blake took my hand. His hand was clammy. I can't beleive I wanted to hold this hand once. I shook my hand away from him and stood up.

"Well Blake, it was nice seeing you, but I made plans with Toby." Toby looked confused at first, but he quickly played along.

"It's kind of rude to just butt in." He looked apologetic to Blake.

"I'm sure you can make room for one more." Blake smiled up at me like an idiot. Not like a cute idiot, like Toby, but a total idiot. Toby looked at me. Well fudge muffins. I guess I could play sick.

"Ah, my stomach is starting to hurt." I bent over. Toby and Blake stood up. I hope Toby knows I'm still acting.

"It must have been those eggs you ate this morning." Toby said, rubbing my back.

"How do you know what she ate?" Blake snapped.

"Because she came over this morning." Toby lied calmly.

"Can you please take me home, Toby?" I asked pitifully. Toby started to "help" me walk.

"Wait, I can do it." Blake stopped us.

"No it's alright," Toby said. "I have nothing better to do."

"You should drive around and explore." I told Blake weakly. He looked between us with squinted eyes and I knew he thought something was up.

"Fine, but text me later." He said, letting us go by. Toby grabbed our things and brought me to the car. We got in and I sighed.

"Thanks Toby." I said when he started the car.

"No problem. But are you seriously sick?" He eyed me carefully. I laughed.

"Naw, I'm fine. But we should seriously go to one of our houses because I don't want to run into him."

"He seems a little obsessed with you." Toby smirked. "Sure you still like him?"

"Nope."

"Who do you like now?" He raised an eyebrow. _You. _

"No one. I only know like one guy."

"Who is he?"

"I don't know Toby, maybe the guy driving." I said sarcastically. Toby did his loud laugh that I've come to like.

"So we can go to my house if it's alright with you?"

"Perfectly fine." I said. I don't think I need to grab anything. Nope I'm good. I put my head on the window. I can't believe Blake did that. And acted like that. He was so calm the last time I saw him. Maybe it's just because he hasn't seen me in such a long time.

"Still tired?" Toby asked when he pulled into the driveway.

"Kind of." I said, getting out.

"We still have to make a vlog." He smiled, slowly taking out his phone. I sighed dramatically..

"Go ahead." I smiled and walked to the door. He unlocked it before starting his video.

"Audience, wha-? Why are you looking at hothothot?" I turned around, pretending to be offended. He laughed and I did too.

"Intro of darkness, then redness, then whiteness!" Toby said loudly. I watched him as he walked around, talking to his phone. He was funny looking, walking with his arm outstretched and talking to the phone.

"Gurl, come say bye to the audience." Toby called to me in his ghetto voice. I came up behind him, resting my chin on his shoulder.

"Bye audience!" I waved.

Toby's POV:

Blake was going on and on about Kansas; The place Farore used to live. I could tell she wasn't paying any attention. Blake started talking about some girl asking him out but he said no. Because he wanted to be with "Florence". I can see why she'd want to change her name.

"Are you two dating?" I asked, playing dumb.

"No, but I hope to." Blake took poor Farore's hand. She looked so uncomfortable. She shook his hand away and stood up.

"Well Blake, it was nice seeing you, but I made plans with Toby." I was a little confused at first. I thought our only plan was the beach? But then I got it. She wanted to get rid of him.

"It's kind of rude to just butt in." I tried to look apologetic.

"I'm sure you can make room for one more." Blake smiled up at Farore. How can he be this stupid?

"Ah, my stomach is starting to hurt." She bent down. I quickly got up and so did Blake. I rubbed her back, trying to be comforting.

"It must have been those eggs you ate this morning." I said. .

"How do you know what she ate?" Blake snapped.

"Because she came over this morning." I lied easily.

"Can you please take me home, Toby?" She sounded so pitiful. I started to help her walk.

"Wait, I can do it." Blake stopped us.

"No it's alright," I said, "I have nothing better to do."

"You should drive around and explore." Farore told Blake weakly. He looked between us with squinted eyes.

"Fine, but text me later." He said, letting us go by. I grabbed our stuff and walked Farore to the car as quickly and smoothly as I could. We got in and she sighed.

"Thanks Toby." She smiled.

"No problem. But are you seriously sick?" I glanced at her. She laughed.

"Naw, I'm fine. But we should seriously go to one of our houses because I don't want to run into him."

"He seems a little obsessed with you." I smirked. "Sure you still like him?"

"Nope."

"Who do you like now?" I raised an eyebrow. _Please be me. _

"No one. I only know like one guy."

"Who is he?"

"I don't know Toby, maybe the guy driving." She said sarcastically. I laughed loudly.

"So we can go to my house if it's alright with you?" I asked. I have to record videos and I'd love it if she watched.

"Perfectly fine." She said. She put her head on the window and I stayed quiet, so she'd have time to think and relax. She looked tired. She could take a nap and I could do my videos.

"Still tired?" I asked when I pulled into the driveway.

"Kind of." She said, getting out.

"We still have to make a vlog." I smiled, slowly taking out my phone. She sighed dramatically..

"Go ahead." She smiled and waited for me to unlock the door. I pressed the record button, pointing the camera at her back.

"Audience, wha-? Why are you looking at hothothot?" I said. Farore turned around, looking like she was mad, but she couldn't keep a straight face. We both laughed.

"Intro of darkness, then redness, then whiteness!" I said loudly. I walked around my house, pointing out random stuff and telling my audience upcoming news. I was about to end it when I thought that the audience would want to see Farore again.

"Gurl, come say bye to the audience." I called in my ghetto voice. She came up behind me, resting her chin on my shoulder.

"Bye audience!" She waved.

"BOOP!"

Toby's POV:

"Hey, I have to do some playthroughs." I told her.

"Okay, I'll watch T.V." She started to go into the living room. I thought about asking her to play with me, but I don't think she'll want to be on the camera. I'll get her to play something afterwards.

I went to my "office" and pulled the blankets over my windows. The audience seems to like it when it's darker in here, especially for the scarier games. I'll start out with the Witch's House. It's pretty creepy.

"Hello once, Audience!" I said when the camera turned on. "When we left off, I was arranging flowers...and being smashed by murderous rocks." I started the games and went around the house trying not to die. This was frustrating. I died multiple times, and I'm sure Farore can hear me.

"You okay?" She asked when I did my outro. I didn't know she was there. She had a smirk written across her face and she was leaning on the door frame with her arms crossed.

"How long have you been there?"

"When you started screaming." She pushed off the wall with her shoulder. "It sounded like someone was killing you." I laughed.

"That's pretty much what happened." She smiled and made her way to stand by me.

"What games do you play?" She asked.

"A lot." I looked up. "Minecraft, Happy Wheels, Witch's House, Bioshock Infinite, Surgeon Simulator, iSketch, Amnesia, and more." I listed. I could barely remember all of the games I played.

"I played some minecraft before I left, but not long enough to understand what was happening." She rubbed the back of her neck.

"I could play that next and you could watch." I looked around for another chair. "There's a chair." I pointed to a corner. Farore went over and sat down. I gave her a look that said "really?". She smiled innocently.

"Come here." I told her. She sighed and pulled the chair over by me.

"Ugh, now I have to sit by a smelly nerd." She complained with a wink.

"How rude." I said with a "gay" voice. She giggled. I started up Minecraft and the camera. I did my usual intro. But this time I added in Farore's name and she smiled at the camera.

"She's here to make sure I don't die."

"No promises." We laughed and I went around the world. Farore liked chasing the pigs and riding them. She got me killed by a creeper.

"Oh my God, look at it!" She laughed when she first saw the green time bomb. "I'm too perverted. I can't look at those things."

"Gurl, get your head out of there!" I said with the ghetto voice. She kept laughing, with her head tilted back. She looked like she was having a laugh attack. I think it's a good time to stop before she embarrasses herself too much. I turned off the camera and she was still laughing.

"You're such a spaz." I commented.

"I'm tired." She was still giggling as she wiped away tears.

"I have a game you can play. But you have to look away for now." She closed her eyes, biting her lip. I turned on Slenderman. I doubt she's played this. I got up and turned off the lights.

"Toby?" She said softly. I sat back down.

"Don't worry, you're fine." I assured. I got the game started so she couldn't see the title. "Okay you can look." She opened her eyes.

"What?" She looked closely at the screen.

"You can just figure it out on your own." I pushed away from the computer. She looked at me, kind of scared.

"It's dark and I'm in the woods, how the hell is this supposed to be good?" She asked. I laughed and shrugged my shoulders.

"You can do it." Was all I said. She sighed loudly, almost adding a growl to it. She figured out the controls and started to move around.

"I don't know if I should go arou- ooh what's this." She got distracted by a note on a tree.

"'Help me'." She read out loud. "Well that can't be good." She laughed nervously. She moved around some more and found the bathroom. There was another note.

"Aww it's a drawing of a man and trees!" She cooed. "How cute! I'd put it on my wall of drawings." She turned around the corner and screamed. She looked away, covering her face. I couldn't tell if she was laughing or crying. I know I was laughing.

"I hate you, Toby!" She cried out. I moved to kneel in front of her. I felt bad and pulled her into a hug. She was tense and shivering, but she put her head on my shoulder.

"I'm a pussy." She muttered through her sobs of something.

"Are you laughing or crying?"

"Both." I chuckled. Poor thing. She was cute concentrating on the game, but now I felt really bad for scaring her like that. But it was worth the laugh.

She calmed down, but kept herself in my arms. I thought she was asleep from the way her breathing calmed down. I could feel her breath on my neck and it tickled.

"Farore?" I asked softly. She moved to look at me. Her eyes were slightly puffy and tears stained her cheeks.

"I want to play again." She put a brave smile on. I could only laugh.

Farore's POV:

I played Slender maybe a little bit too much. I was getting braver though and got five notes by the sixth time. I made Toby sit close to me, so I had a shoulder to hide my face on. He laughed and jumped with me. I felt safe around him. He'd rub my back or shoulder if I got too scared. Could he be and sweeter?

"You should play Amnesia." He suggested.

"Is it scary too?"

"Maybe."

"You can play it first and I'll watch." I sat back as he set it up. Jesus, just the title screen looked creepy. He ran around, trying to find a good hiding spot. We heard a growl and Toby started to splutter random words. He came to a door and out came some monster thing. We screamed and I jumped to Toby. He was laughing that loud laugh and held me as tightly as possible.

"I am not playing that!" I said into his chest. His chest rumbled with a chuckle. He rested his cheek on the top of my head. I was very comfortable like this. I closed my eyes and just listened to his heart beat. But my phone ruined the moment.

"What was that?" Toby pulled away.

"My phone." I dug it out of my pocket to see Blake was calling. "Hello?"

"Hey beautiful." He greeted. I rolled my eyes. Toby gave me a questioning look. I put my lips to my fingers and turned on the speakers.

"Hey Blake."

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, Toby's taking good care of me." I said with a wink to Toby.

"How long have you known him?" Blake asked. I looked at Toby.

"Uh, three days." I said slowly.

"Three days?" Blake laughed, but I could tell it was strained. "You can't do that! He could rape or kill you." Toby sucked in his cheeks to and I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"Trust me, he's had enough times to do that. But you want to know what? He hasn't. I'm perfectly fine." My voice shook as I tried to stay calm. Blake, you dork.

"What do you mean 'he's had enough times to do that'?" Blake sounded slightly mad.

"Well, I obviously slept with him the first night." I said sarcastically. That's partially true. More like the second night though.

"Florence!" Blake yelled. "Tell me where you live! I'm taking you to my hotel."

"Blake!" I yelled back, but with more humor in my voice. "I am twenty five! I can take care of myself!"

"You're with a strange man, you could get hurt!"

"What did I just tell you? I'm fine."

"Don't let him take your.." Blake stopped. I knew exactly what he was talking about, but Toby didn't seem to understand.

"My what?" I played dumb.

"Virginity." Blake whispered. I about died. Toby was blushing. Oh boys, how you entertain me.

"Who said I'm a virgin." I smirked. Toby's eyes widened and I shook my head. I am still happily a "prude"; as I've been called in the past.

"Florence!"

"Bye Blake!" I hung up.

"So you're a virgin?" Toby asked shyly.

"Of course. I'm too stubborn to just let anyone fuck me. Plus my mother scared me into abstinence." I laughed. Toby was just getting more pink by the second.

"I don't want to ask how." He looked away. I laughed.

"Good because I wasn't going to tell you." My phone buzzed again. It was a text from Mom.

From: Mummsy

To: Farore

Blake says you had sex?! Farore?! And who is this man you're with?!

"Wow, he already told my mom." I said. Toby laughed.

From: Farore

To: Mummsy

He asked and I decided to have fun. Don't worry, I'm still terrified by the thought. This man is Toby. He's a Youtuber. He's been hanging out with me lately. Don't worry, nothing will happen.

I might have said that in the text, but I wish something would happen. Toby was still looking away and I checked the time on my phone. It was six. How does the time fly like that? I have to get home though, because I have work tomorrow.

"Hey, I've got to go." I told Toby, standing up. Toby stood with me.

"Do you need a ride?"

"It'd be nice, yes." I smiled. We said bye to Gryphon and went to his car.

"Why are you leaving so early?" He asked.

"I have to work tomorrow."

"Where do you work?"

"A book store."

"Which one?"

"Barnes and Noble." I love books, so I was happy to get this job. If only the co-workers were nicer. But I'm probably just as mean to them as they are to me.

"I'm going to stalk you tomorrow." He smirked.

"First the cafe and now Barnes and Noble? Actually as long as it's you and not Blake." He laughed.

"I'll keep you safe." I smiled to myself. Toby parked and got out with me. We walked together and when we got to my door we just stood there. I looked up at him. Then I got brave. I kissed his cheek quickly and retreated to my room, not looking back.

Toby's POV:

She kissed my cheek. _She. Kissed. My. Cheek. _It was quick and she didn't look at me afterwards, but she did it! I didn't think I could fall in love with someone after three days, but I know I'm in love. And I know she doesn't like Blake any more. I think she likes me. I want to see her tomorrow. And I will.

I went home, feeling as happy as ever. I gave Gryphon his treat and then texted my friend Sean.

From: Toby

To: Sean

Hey I never told you about this girl I met on Friday.

From: Sean

To: Toby

You meet girls just about every day. I'm guessing she's a crazy fan? She wanted to steal your hair?

From: Toby

To: Sean

No, she's better. She didn't know who I was. She didn't seem to like me at first, but the longer we hung out, the more she liked me. And she's more than hot. She's beautiful.

From: Sean

To: Toby

That was deep. I want to meet this chick.

From: Toby

To: Sean

She works at Barnes and Noble. I'm going to see her there tomorrow. Bring Jack along.

From: Sean

To: Toby

Cool. What time?

Shoot. I didn't get her hours.

From: Toby

To: Sean

Um, tenish.

From: Sean

To: Toby

Early. But I hope worth it. See you then.

I think it'll be a little awkward for Farore to see me, after what she did, but maybe it'll be easier to talk with some other people around. I was excited to see her, but nervous too. What if she won't talk to me. What if she starts to like Jack or Sean? I went to my bedroom to lay down.

Farore's life confuses me. She left Kansas to get away from people and start over. But what would make her do that? I hope I don't do anything that'll make her move away. I could ask her about when we're alone again, but it might be too much for her. She'd probably make a joke about it, or get sarcastic. She didn't seem to care what people said. She'd laugh about it and move on.

Her bracelets seemed to be attached to her. She didn't even take them off at the beach. I know some audience members who wear bracelets and then reveal they have a history of cutting. Farore hasn't hinted anything that shows she's done that. If she did I'd probably cry and not be able to leave her side. 'Cause I'm a Goddamn sweet heart.

I had fallen asleep to my thoughts with Gryphon at my side. It was a dreamless sleep and I woke up at ten. Shoot. I didn't have time for a shower, so I just dumped cologne on myself. I ran out the door and to my car. I had to wait for a lady and her kid to walk across the sidewalk at the end of my driveway. The second they were out of my way, I took off. I was getting texts, but being a good and safe person, I didn't look at them. They were probably from Sean and Jack anyways.

I made it to the bookstore in record time. I ran in, breathless to see Sean and Jack talking to each other. Then I saw Farore behind the checkout counter, reading a book for kids. Her bangs were pinned back by a small black bow. She didn't look up, and I was happy. I didn't want her seeing me just quite yet. The place was kind of small, but it only looked that way because of all of the books.

"Hey Toby!" Jack said loudly. Farore's head snapped up. She looked at me and she started blushing, but tried to hide behind the book. Jack and Sean made their way to me.

"So where's the girl?" Sean asked. I looked over at Farore. Still hiding, but slightly peeking at us.

"Over there." I nodded towards her. Sean and Jack turned their heads.

"She's been going through books like that for the past fifteen minutes." Jack whispered to me.

"She is cute though." Sean commented.

"And she's Toby's." Jack gave me his creepy face. I just rolled my eyes. We made our way to Farore.

"'Sup girl?" Jack leaned on the counter. Farore looked up, her cheeks back to their normal shade. Her eyes met mine for a second before going back to Jack.

"'Sup boy." She said back. Sean and Jack laughed. I smiled. She's good.

"What's your name?" Sean asked.

"Toby didn't tell you?"

"He just said he met a beautiful girl." Jack winked. She blushed again.

"I think your friend is going blind." She muttered.

"Ah she's so modest." Sean said with a smile. Farore gave him a shy smile.

"Anyways, back to your name."

"Farore."

"That's a pretty name." Jack complemented. "What does it mean?"

"I don't really know. I got it from a game. The character is the goddess of courage and that's all I know." She explained.

"Either way it's perfect." I managed to say. I was shy today, which is rare. Farore looked down. She regrets that kiss, I know it.

"Ooh!" Jack and sean pretended to be girls as they squealed. Farore laughed.

"You have some interesting friends." She told me, just slightly glancing at me.

"Hey, freak, don't flirt!" A man came from behind a door. Farore rolled her eyes.

"Hey, perv, don't eat so much. It doesn't do well for the body." She smiled at the man. He looked like he was going to hurt her. But Farore kept her smug expression. She's going to get hurt someday.

"I swear to God, Farore, I can get you fired." He growled.

"You have said that every time I'm here, and I'm still here." She looked at us. "It was nice 'flirting' with you. I'll talk to you later." She sent the last sentence my way. She's going to talk to me! I did a victory dance in my head. Jack tugged on my arm and we left.

Farore's POV:

I was stuck at Barnes and Noble by myself; except for Jay of course. He kept mumbling under his breath. He can pout all he wants. I ain't goin' anywhere. No one really came in today. It was slow and I just wanted to go home. Or to Toby's. I'm surprised he came to see me after last night. I mean, it was just a kiss on the cheek, but still! That was crazy for me to do. I don't know if I regret it or not. I think I don't because he came to see me today.

"Farore." My boss called to me from the back door. She was pretty nice. I don't really talk to her. I got up and went to her. Jay looked pretty darn smug with himself. Maybe he's actually done it. I'm proud of him.

"Farore, Jay talked to me yesterday." Aha. "And he said you've been calling him names."

"Of course. Wouldn't you if he kept calling you freak?"

"Yes." She admitted with a small smile. "But I don't want it to keep going on. I'm going to move around the hours." She handed me a piece of paper. It had my new hours on it. "You only have weekends and wednesdays now."

"That's a lot of free time." I said.

"You're raise is going up though." Haha, what? "You're free to go home." She waved me away.

"I- What?" Was all I could say. Why have I never talked to this lady before?

"Just go home." She smiled.

"Thank you!" I said and left. I flipped Jay off with a smile as I walked out the store. I was happy. I could spend more time with Toby. And video games.

"Florence!" There goes my happy mood. I looked behind my shoulder to see Blake running at me. I wanted to run away. So I did. I mentally thanked Mom for making me go running with her every Monday and Friday last year. Blake kept calling my name and I just ran faster. I was well enough ahead for him to not see me turn. The first place I saw was an alley. I don't care how much I hate small alleys, I need a place to hide. I pressed myself against the wall and waited for Blake to go by. He eventually did and I was safe. No one was in the alley and I prayed a thanks to whoever was listening.

I walked out of the alley and walked towards my apartment. I could stop by Rosie's and have a snack. Or lunch, because it's almost twelve. Then I could try to find my way to Toby's. I could talk to him about that kiss.

Rosie was home, but Andy wasn't.

"Andy told me to tell you it's not fair you got to be in two lazy vlogs." Rosie smiled. I chuckled. Poor Andy only got to see her idol once.

"You should call me when she comes back. We can hang out with Tobuscus again." I stole a cookie from a plate on the kitchen counter.

"I think it's sweet that man took time out of his day to go to the store with you two." Rosie smiled. "I don't know many celebrities that would do that."

"Do you even know a celebrity?" I laughed, my mouth full of cookie. Rosie laughed too. Rosie sent me back to my apartment with the rest of the cookies. I love that woman. I sat on my floor, trying not to eat all the cookies. Then I heard a knock on my door. I jumped up to open it. It was Toby.

"How did you know I was home?" I asked.

"I was driving by and I saw you." He smiled.

"Oh okay, stalker." I teased, opening the door wider for him. He came in with a smile.

"I wanted to talk to you." He said, sitting on the floor by my cookies. This can't be good. It's never good when someone says those words. Except today when I got a raise. But Toby looks serious.

"Okay." I sat down too.

"What was that kiss for last night?"

"Um, a thanks. For taking me in during that storm." I said. Toby just sat there, looking at the ground.

"Farore," his head shot up. "I like you. A lot. I know we've only known each other for such a short time, but Farore, you're amazing. You probably don't feel the same way, and I understand. I'm just the creep that came up to you. I know I just ruined it. I just wanted you to know." Toby stood up and started towards the door. I went with him.

"Toby." I said, pulling on his arm. He turned around with a sad face. I took a deep breath and stood on the tip of my toes. Then our lips connected.

Toby's POV:

It's been a couple of days since Farore kissed me. She hasn't been over and I haven't seen her around. I couldn't believe I told her all of that. I can't believe she kissed me. I wanted to see her. I wanted to tell her that I liked it. She was perfect. It was just a small kiss, but it was the best feeling ever. I didn't want to let go. She's turning me into a love sick puppy.

I don't know what to do. It's Thursday and I woke up early so I could get my games out of the way. There's nothing to vlog about. I guess I could see what the audience is doing. But they'd probably talk about Farore. Or trolls will hate on me. Either way, it won't put me in a better mood. I could take Gryphon on a walk; even though it's eight. Maybe stop by Farore's apartment, just to see if she's out.

Gryphon was happy to get out of the house. I was too. I guess I could vlog right now. I'm far enough away from my house. I got my phone out and pointed it at some flowers.

"Audience?" I asked in my gay voice. "What are you doing looking at flowers? Their so pretty." I giggled then returned to my normal voice. "Intro of darkness, then redness, then whiteness!" I kept walking towards Farore's building as I talked about nothing. I was finished by the time I could see the apartment complex. I walked faster, my heart racing. I could see her. I could ask her out. No, I couldn't I'm too much of a chicken. Yes. No. Yes. No. Yes. I can. I feel like that train. _I think I can, I think I can, I think I can. _

I stood at the bottom of the stairs. I had the courage. I know I do. She won't yell at me or shut the door on my face. She's better than that.

"Hey!" I heard a familiar voice. It wasn't Farore's though and it was behind me. I turned to see Blake marching towards me.

"Hi." I said back. As he got closer I could tell he was not in the mood for a chat.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. He was right in my face. Blake's thicker than me, and I am smart enough to not throw the first punch with this man.

"I came to say hi to Farore." I said like it was obvious.

"She doesn't like you, okay? She told me! She says she just feels bad for you." Blake snarled. What? "I told her to just stop hanging around you. I knew you'd get your hopes up too high."

"Really now?" I played calm. Did she really say that? Was it all a lie? "So what are you doing here?"

"She called me. She needed someone to talk to." Blake got a smug smile. "I'm sure I could get her to kiss me tonight."

"So what? She kissed me on Tuesday." Probably not the best thing to say. Blake's face turned red and he was breathing heavily. Being a man, I stood my ground. And he punched me in the gut. That was a harder blow than I thought it'd be. I bent over, gasping for air. Blake lifted his knee and it met my nose. Gryphon was barking and I was scared Blake would get Gryphon.

I fell to the ground, holding my face and stomach. Blake punched kicked. I heard someone running down the stairs screaming. It was a girl. I rolled over to face the stairs, Blake still kicking. I was blacking out, but I could see blonde hair. Farore. She came to help me! I tried to call to her, but I was out before anything could come out.

Farore's POV:

I was sitting on the floor playing Ocarina of Time when I heard barking. I don't know any dogs around this area. So I paused my game and went to my balcony. I looked over to see Toby kneeling to the ground and Blake beating him. Gryphon was barking and looked terrified. I stood there, frozen. I have never seen this happen. Except to myself, but that's not the point.

The feelings in my legs kicked in again and I ran out my door. I got to the stairs and started screaming for someone to call 911. I was in too much of a hurry to grab my phone. Then I started to scream at Blake. How could he? Why was he even here? Why was Toby here?

"Stop it!" But he didn't listen. Toby was laying there and I saw his eyes flutter as he tried to say something. He looked pitiful. I don't think Blake even noticed me, so I went to Gryphon first. He was still barking and whimpering. I pulled his leash out of Toby's limp grip and tied Gryphon to the stairs. Then I went to Blake. If I could, I'd kill him. But he's twice my size.

He finally saw me when I was in his face. I tried to punch him, but he grabbed my arm and twisted it. I spun, trying not to step on Toby. I have no idea how to fight, so I just flung myself around. Blake had a tight grip on my wrist and I knew it'd be bruising soon.

I swung my open left arm behind me, hoping I'd make contact with Blake's face. _Why hasn't anyone done anything to help us? How can you ignore a barking dog? _Blake just took that arm and pulled it until I heard a pop. Oh my God, he pulled my arm out of its socket. He pulled my right arm, but only so I'd turn and crash into him. He had a grin on his face and I smelled something bitter. It was familiar. My dad used to drink it. Fuck, Blake's been drinking. And it's only eight.

I decided to be brave- I've been brave a lot this week- and spit in his face. I'm terrible at spitting, but it got in his eye. He yelled, but kept a strong hold on me. Then he punched me in the cheek. I went down, my head spinning and my cheek throbbing. My head hit the ground harder than I wanted. Just before I blacked out, I heard sirens and saw Blake run.

I heard shuffling in my room. I groaned.

"Mom, it's too early." I mumbled.

"You're awake!" A woman that was not my mommy chirped. My eyes popped open. I was more awake now and could tell this rock was not my bed. The room smelled terrible and it was too bright. Not a pretty bright like yellow, but a white, blah bright.

The woman who spoke was a nurse. She was tall and older than me, her hair starting to gray. She was smiling down at me. I tried to sit up, but my head and cheek started to throb.

"I'm sorry, but you can't move." The nurse pushed down on my shoulder lightly. "You got hit pretty hard. Why were you with that man anyways?"

"Which man?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"I think his name is Toby." Toby? Oh God, those memories. She thought Toby hurt me? So they didn't get Blake?

"Toby didn't hurt me." I snapped. "There was another guy, but he ran off."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." The nurse frowned. "How do you feel?"

"Well, I just got punched by a man, so I'm perfectly fine." I said sarcastically. I'm tired and my head hurts, I will be as mean as I want to be.

"Here, I have pills for you to take." She gave me a cup of water and a pill. I took it and waited for the pain to wash away.

"How's Toby?" I asked.

"Well, he broke his nose and a rib. He's bruised. He woke up yesterday and asked about you."

"What'd he say?"

"He asked if you were okay and if you wanted to see him."

"I do wanna see him." I was started to crash. Jesus, what did she give me? "Now."

"Last time I checked, he was asleep."

"I still wanna see 'im. I miss'm." I started to mumble. The nurse was smiling like she enjoyed my sleepy stupor. I'll deal with that later. I'm going to sleep now.

I woke up again to someone in my room. I opened my eyes and saw Andy and Rosie sitting and whispering to each other.

"Andy?" I asked, making her jump.

"Fay!" She yelled and jumped over to me, giving me a hug. It was painful, but I let her continue.

"Oh Farore, I'm so sorry this happened." Rosie ran a hand across my head in a caring way.

"Grandma saved you!" Andy said loudly. I looked up at Rosie.

"I was going to stop by to give you some company and I saw that man holding you." Rosie frowned.

"Rosie, I don't think I can thank you enough!" I couldn't help but let a happy tear run down my cheek.

"Don't cry, Fay!" Andy grabbed something off of a table. "I got you a bear!" She handed me the stuffed bear. It was blue, my favorite color, and held a heart in it's little paws. It looked more like something you'd give to your significant other, but I am perfectly fine with it.

"I clipped some flowers from my yard and put them in a vase." Rosie motioned to a green vase that had a ton of flowers in it. Rosie had an amazing garden, and she was very proud of it. She only takes flowers out of it when something major is going on. I'm feeling pretty special right now.

"I heard Toby got hurt." Andy whispered, laying her head on my chest. I sighed.

"Yeah, but he'll be okay. He's strong." I smiled, hoping to life the young girl's spirit. And my own. Toby will be fine. I know it.

Toby's POV:

I hurt everywhere. I could barely remember what happened. I know Blake and Farore were there. I could still hear Farore yelling at Blake to stop. And Gryphon's barks.

Last time I woke up it was Saturday. They told me Farore was still sleeping then. I want to see her. I want to make sure Blake didn't hurt her as bad as I think he did. I thought about what he said to me. Farore wouldn't do that to me. She has a heart.

The door opened and I groaned. I didn't want anyone in my room. Unless it was Farore.

"Toby?" A soft voice asked. I recognized it, but I couldn't place the name. I slowly opened my eyes. It was a young girl with brown hair and matching eyes. She looked at me with wide, worried eyes, clutching onto a blue stuffed bear. I smiled at her. I know I recognize her. She's close to Farore. We went shopping and vlogged. Andy!

"Yes, Andy?" I asked. She smiled the widest smile I have ever seen.

"You remember my name."

"How can I forget the name of my biggest fan?" She giggled. I scooted over, trying to hide the pain, and patted the spot next to me. She trotted over and lay down next to me.

"I talked to Fay." She snuggled into me, putting the bear on my stomach. It was painful against my rib cage and bruises, but I let her stay.

"Really? How is she?" I asked, a little bit happy.

"She's looking bad." Andy frowned. "She's not feeling good either. My grandma let Fay use her phone. Fay called her mom and cried. I wasn't in the room, but I listened in." Andy blushed at her actions. I smiled, but it faded.

"What do you mean she's not feeling good? Like a stomach ache? She was crying? Do you know what she told her mom?" I rushed the questions.

"Wait, Toby!" Andy put her small hand over my mouth. "She only said she doesn't feel good and she's not eating. I heard her talk about a man named Blake and how she trusted him. Then she said it was like de-de-" Andy stumbled with her words.

"Deja vu?" I smiled.

"That! I don't know what she means though." I don't either. I really want to see her. She's not eating now and she's probably in a lot of pain. A woman came in.

"Andy, it's time to go." She said. She looked at me and smiled a small smile. "I'm terribly sorry about what happened. I'm sure Farore would be happy to know you're awake." Andy got off and kissed my cheek.

"That's from Farore, but she won't admit it." Andy ran off with her grandmother. I brought my hand to my cheek and smiled. I was feeling sleepy, but instead of feeling pain, I felt like I was floating on a cloud.

Farore's POV:

It's Tuesday and I get to leave this bloody hospital. Ha, blood and hospitals relate. That was a terrible joke, Farore. I've been on medication and it's made me crazy. I have to sit on my bed until the doctor does one last check. I had a small concussion and a lot of bruises. And they had to pop my shoulder back in place. I wanted my mom to come see me, but she doesn't have enough money. Rosie let me call Mom with her phone though. I cried for an hour and a half, which I haven't done in years. I just wished my mom could've been there so I could have her hold me.

"Miss Reiner?" The doctor came in. He was young and handsome, but not as good looking as Toby.

"Yes?"

"How are you?" He asked with a wide smile as he sat down in a chair across from me.

"I've had better days."

"But you are better? No more throbbing?"

"No more throbbing." I shook my head lightly, just in case. I don't need to stay here another few days.

"That's good. So I just wanted to ask that. Do you have a ride home?"

"Yeah." I stood up and straightened out my shirt. Rosie had to stop by my apartment to grab some clothes. She lectured me on keeping my room clean. I knew it was a bad idea to send her, but I needed clothes.

"Well, Miss Reiner, if you ever have problems, come back." He put his hand on the small of my back and lightly pushed me to the door. I know where I am going, mister doctor.

"Wait, can I go see Toby?" I asked. He studied my face for a second.

"Well, visiting hours haven't started yet, but sure." He gave me a small smile. He pointed me in the direction of Toby's room. I walked over to it quickly. I didn't bother knocking on the door. Toby was alone anyways and awake, playing on his phone. He looked up and his eyes widened.

"Farore!" He tried sitting up more, but he winced. I ran to him.

"Toby, oh my God, I'm so sorry!" I knew I shouldn't hug him, so I just ran my hand over his head like Rosie did with me. He smiled at me.

"You're not the one who punched me, silly nugget." He caressed my non-bruised cheek. I think I'm going to cry. Toby's face was bruised and his nose was covered with a bandage. He was pale and broken looking.

"Toby, I'm just glad you're alive." I could hear my voice tremble. God, I'm turning into a sweetheart.

"Well, you saved me." He thought for a moment. "I think it was supposed to be the other way around. The man is supposed to help the girl." I laughed, which made a tear fall onto his arm. He rubbed the trail of the tear off my cheek.

"Andy told me you haven't been eating."

"I just haven't been hungry. I think I'm just worrying myself." I smiled pathetically. Toby didn't smile.

"Don't worry, everything is fine. I'm here and feeling better. We'll get Blake when I'm out of here." I gingerly put my head on his chest. He still had a gown on.

"You can lay down with me. Andy did, so you can too." He scooted over some. I didn't want to hurt him, but I couldn't pass up the opportunity to lay with him. In a hospital bed. There's one thing off of my bucket list.

"How did you get the bruised cheek?" He asked.

"A mighty dragon swooped down from the sky and bit Blake, but in the process it whipped me in the face." I made up the story on the spot. Toby let out a small chuckle, but I could tell it hurt him.

"I'll ask again later then." Toby sighed. "Blake told me you don't really like me and you just feel bad for me. And that you called him to come over." I shot up. _Goddamnit, Blake!_

"None of that is true!" I said. "I love hanging out with you. You're awesome and fun. And Toby?"

"Yes?"

"I like you too. A lot."

Toby's POV:

Farore admitted she liked me. I was too happy, I couldn't even speak. I just pulled her closer to me, ignoring the pain. With her, I felt no pain. But she had to get off when my parents stopped by. My mom couldn't stop hugging and thanking Farore for saving me and my father was proud of her for standing up to a man. Even though she did get hurt. Farore pointed out that she got the same bear as me from Andy and we laughed at Andy's sweetness.

My mother invited Farore to dinner the night I get out of here. Farore told her it would be an honor and she'll bring some devilled eggs. She got along with my parents, which only made me love her more. My parents left, after asking Farore if she needed a ride home twenty million times.

"I like your parents." Farore said when they closed the doors.

"I haven't met your parents so I can't say the same." I shrugged.

"If you meet anyone in my family it'll be my mom and her side." She muttered. That reminded me.

"Why did you move here and change your name?" I asked. Farore looked at me blankly for a second before sighing and sitting down on the bed.

"I just had a bad time in Kansas." She shook her head. "My parents got divorced when I was five, my dad got remarried and that's when it all went crashing down. I hated my step mom and brothers and they hated me."

"Do you still talk to your dad?"

"When your hero pushes you down the stairs and slaps you would you want to talk to them ever again?" She wouldn't look at me. What happened to this girl? I have only seen her playful side. What is this?

"Farore, are you okay? How old were you when this happened?"

"Thirteen." Her voice was hard. "I couldn't do anything. Mom couldn't pay for a lawyer to take me away, so I was stuck. When I turned eighteen I moved in with my mom and saved up until I could move here."

"Come here." I held out my arms for her. When she hit my chest, she started to sob. I rubbed her back and kissed her head. She got up after a few minutes and wiped her tears.

"I'm a mess, Toby. An ugly mess." She laughed at herself, but I found nothing funny.

"Farore, I think you're beautiful." That only made her start crying even harder. "What's wrong?"

"No one has truly meant it when they call me beautiful." She tried to beat the tears that fell down her cheeks. Who would do this to her and why would they do it? What has she ever done?

"I think they're just jealous."

"I'm going to have my mom send me a picture of myself when I was fifteen, and you'll be rethinking your words, Mr. Toby." She gave me a wobbly smile.

"God dangit Farore, you've been so strong and now I've made you cry." I meant it to at least make her giggle. And it worked. She started to play with her bracelets nervously, and I knew she wanted to tell me something.

"I've been wondering why you like those bracelets so much." I started, trying to get her to talk more.

"Let's say you like someone else, and you don't know me. Then you found out she has scars. Would you still like her?"

"Of course, but I don't think I can like anyone else but you." She blushed and did that cute smirk that I love so much.

"So you'd still like me?" She looked me in the eye. Her tears were gone and she went hard again. I grabbed her shirt and pulled her to me.

"Of course I would!" I started to cry. "I'll kiss your wrist everyday now and tell you how much I love you. I won't ever let you go."

"Stop crying Toby! You'll hurt yourself and make me cry again!" She was laughing now. Or trying to laugh. A nurse came in.

"Um, I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over." She said awkwardly. Farore got up and sniffed. She kissed my cheek and told me she'll be back tomorrow and there won't be anymore tears. I watched her leave with a small smile. I'm in love.

Farore's POV:

Toby came out the next week. I visited him every day and got him some flowers. I even played his videos games for him (it was difficult figuring everything out, but I got it!). He didn't know about it until he decided to check his channel. Then he saw me playing. He laughed until he cried. His audience seemed to really like my freak outs. And they're still shipping us. I'm Faybuscus now.

Toby is picking me up to go to his parents soon. I was waiting outside. I was kind of scared, because I thought Blake would show up. I texted Toby to try and hurry up. Which he did. I didn't see Blake and I ran as fast as I could with the devilled eggs in my hand to Toby's car, even though it still kind of hurt my head.

"Hey beautiful." Toby greeted and leaned over to kiss my cheek. It was my bruised cheek, so he did it as softly as possible. I didn't mind though. I liked it when he kissed my cheek.

"Hi handsome." I kissed his cheek as he started to drive off.

"Ready to meet Mom and Dadbuscus?" He asked.

"Of course! I get free food." I teased.

"You are the most selfish person I have ever met." Toby teased back. I laughed. It was a quick drive to his parents. We all lived so close. His mom greeted me with a hug and took my eggs to the dining room. Everything was already set up no nicely.

"They only do this for guests." Toby said loud enough for him mom to hear. She rolled her eyes at him and I laughed. Dinner was good. Mr. Turner cooked some steak and it was amazing. I got complimented on my eggs. I haven't made them since I left Kansas and I was glad to be eating them again. And to know I can still boil eggs.

We spent two hours there laughing and learning more about each other. Mrs. Turner did the normal mom thing and showed me baby pictures of Toby. Toby groaned loudly when she brought out the photo albums. I'll remind myself to tell him he's an adorable baby later.

I noticed Toby kind of looked anxious to get going. So I made up an excuse of having work tomorrow. We gave hugs and goodbyes. Toby practically pulled me out of the house.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine." He wouldn't look at me. I wanted to push the question, but I didn't want to annoy him. Why is that such a difficult thing? I just want to ask a question but I don't want to be an annoying bitch. Gah!

"Stay." Toby said when we got in the driveway. Why are we at his house? I thought we were going back to my place to play games? Toby came to my side, opened my door, and picked me up bridal style. I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck. I sometimes don't like people carrying me, because I'm afraid they'll drop me. I know Toby's strong, but something could happen.

"Toby?" I asked as he struggled to unlock the door. Gryphon barked his hello to us and Toby ignored him. "Toby, we have to take the dog out." I tried to move out of his arms. Don't get me wrong, I love being here, but he was scaring me. Maybe Blake knocked his joking side away? No, Toby's been laughing like he's always been after our cry fest.

Toby walked to his bedroom. He shut the door so Gryphon wouldn't come in. He put me down on the bed and looked at me for a second. Oh dear Lord. I have seen that look before. Shit's goin' down. Or Toby's going down, because now he's crawling to get on top of me. Toby leaned down until our lips were a centimeter apart.

"I love you." He whispered. Then he kissed me, ever so softly. Those are some big words. Not length wise, but the meaning? That's something else. Does he know what he's saying? I know it's not a proposal, but it makes me jumpy.

I need to stop thinking and start kissing him back. He was running his tongue against my bottom lip, asking for entrance. Why should I let you in, Mr. Turner? Oh yeah, you let me in your house during a storm. I'm still grateful for that one. So I opened just enough for his tongue to dart in. Eager, are we? I can't take kissing seriously. But the more he kissed me, the more I felt butterflies enter my stomach. I had to wrap my arms around him and tangle my fingers through his thick hair.

His lips left mine and trailed down to my neck. He got some part of my neck that was ticklish and made me jump and giggle. He looked at me with a funny look, but I just pulled him back down. I felt his right hand go down to my waist. My shirt was riding up and my jeans were sliding down, but only enough to show my hips. Toby's thumb caressed the bare skin, giving me goosebumps. I felt like mush, but good mush. Sparkly, rainbow, slushie mush made by a unicorn.

I felt his hand start to travel higher and his lips just above my shirt collar. I let his hands roam a little higher, but took it just before he got to my boobs. He looked up at me again, but this time in confusion. I scooted away so I could sit up and wrap my arms around my knees.

"I'm sorry Toby." I said, looking down. I was kind of ashamed because it was obvious what he wanted.

"Hey, it's alright." He sat by me. I looked at him and he had a cute smile. That freaking smile, that freaking face, that freaking body. This freaking man. Stop it.

"I told you my mom scared me into abstinence." I snorted.

"I understand. You're just waiting for marriage right?"

"Of course." I dipped my head as a nod. He gave me a wet and sloppy kiss on the cheek before pulling me down. I turned so I was facing the window and not Toby. He wrapped his arm around my waist and sighed against my neck, making me giggle again.

"Oh, you're ticklish huh?" Toby pushed himself up and poked my side.

"No!" I yelled and hugged myself. Toby pried my fingers away and kept poking me. I was writhing around on the bed and messed up the covers. I managed to poke him back and he did this girlish scream thing. We laughed and kept tickling each other until we fell asleep.

Toby's POV:

I woke up the next day with Farore's feet in my face. She was curled up in a ball at my side. Her hair covered her face and she had this little snore going on. I had to go pee, but I was afraid that if I move I'd wake her up. So I just moved an inch at a time. She didn't move when I rolled off of the bed. I went to the bathroom quickly and came back. She was still in her spot. She's a deeper sleeper than me. _Deeper sleeper. _I'm saying it in my vlog today. And that's an awesome way to start Farore's day.

I grabbed my phone and lay back down so my head was by her's. I pressed the record button and gave the camera a funny look.

"Audience? Wha-? What are you doing looking at a sleeping girl? Did you drug her and put her in my bed? INTRO OF DARKNESS, THEN REDNESS, THEN WHITENESS!" I screamed. Farore jumped up with a scream. She shook her hair around and flipped it up so she could see. She looked at the phone and then me.

"I hate you." She muttered and fell back into the blankets. I laughed and threw my head back. I patted her back and went to the other room.

"So, as you all noticed, Faybuscus has been doing my videos. She was getting paid for it and had no choice though." I laughed and ran my hand through my hair. I thought of Farore doing that last night, but I quickly got back on track. I told them my deeper sleeper thing and about being in the hospital, but not how or why I got there. Farore never told them why either. I don't think she even told them where I was at.

I did my outro and went back to my room. Farore was still there, but this time she was looking up at the ceiling. She didn't look at me until I did a belly flop onto the bed.

"Don't ever wake me up like that again." She rubbed her eyes. "Do you know what your audience is going to say? The guys will be asking if you banged me and shit. Then the girls!" Farore threw her hands up. "They'll think the same thing, but I'm sure more than half will want to kill me." She looked me in the eye. "Some of the audience members are scary."

"They can't be that bad." I said. But I believed they could be that bad. It usually wasn't the audience. Sometimes it was the Bro's. Why can't they understand that I'm close to Felix? We're friends!

"Oh really now? I was called a bitch for 'stealing' you." She put air quotes around "stealing". "The funny part was, they had terrible grammar and spelling."

"They probably did that so they could be on 'Your Grammar Sucks'."

"Oh I watched one of those." Farore laughed. "Jack does them, right? You're creepy friend?"

"Yes and I'm telling him you said that." We laughed. Farore sat up.

"We should do something today." She suggested.

"What about Blake?"

"If we see him, we see him." She shrugged. "I'll kick his ass this time." I laughed. I love how she always acted like a badass; it was cute. Everything about her is cute.

"Okay, then where would you like to go?"

"I still don't know what there is to do here." She laughed.

"We could go to an aquarium."

"That is the most cliche date ever." She looked serious for a second, but quickly brightened up. "I would love to go!" She jumped off the bed. "But I need to shower first. Do you have some sweats I can borrow?"

"'Course girl!" I used my ghetto voice that's been making her laugh a lot lately. I showed Farore to my dresser and let her pick out some clothes. She got a blue Tobuscus shirt and some old gray sweats.

"I don't believe in being fancy on dates." She stuck her tongue out before waddling off. That made me think; we haven't really been on a date. I guess the hospital could count, but that's terrible and we weren't even together. And we've only been together for a week? And in that week I already want to ask her to marry me. I know she'd reject me though. I guess I could ask her what she'd do if I asked.

"Toby Turner!" Farore screamed louder than need be. "You don't have any towels!"

"Then get some!" I yelled back.

"I don't have any clothes on! And I'm wet!" Oh. Um. Too much. "Stop picturing me naked and get me a towel!" The way she said naked made me stop thinking and laugh.

"Ne-ked? It's _naked_. With an 'a'." I walked towards her. She was peering around the door with a glare.

"Just get me a towel."

"I don't know, that tone isn't very sweet. You might have to get it yourself." I put my hand under my chin, pretending to think. I ran my eyes up and down like I was checking her out, but I could only see her face and the door.

"Not with you looking!" She looked at me like I was crazy. I guess I was. But I didn't tell her to get the towel herself so I could see her naked! I'm more of a gentleman; except maybe last night. But it was fun to see her all annoyed.

"Fine I won't look!" I turned around with my hands up.

"Toby Joe Turner." Farore growled, but I could hear the laughter trying to hide. "I will punch you in the rib cage if you do not go back to your room or get me a towel."

"Fine, mom." I sighed and dragged my feet to the laundry room. I heard her say a sarcastic "ha". I got her a towel and waited outside the door for her. I sat down and leaned on the door. Gryphon came up to me and stretched.

"You little biscuit eating nugget." I spoke with my Gryphon voice and scratched him behind the ear.

"Who are you talking too?" Farore asked through the door.

"Gryphon." I called back. She snorted and muttered something. I think it was "why do I like him?".

"I am ready!" She flung the door open, making me fall back. I fell between her legs and she looked down at me. "What are you doing down there?"

"Oh hush." I came back up and took her hand. And we were off.

Farore's POV:

Toby took me to this huge aquarium. I'm not a big fan of the fish smell or the creepy looking fish, but Toby told me he'd keep me safe. Toby paid to get in and held my hand. He wanted to be very out about our relationship, but I guess it was already obvious we were going out. Especially now since he put a sleeping me on the freaking camera.

"What if we see some audience members?" He asked me.

"Why are you asking me? Don't you know how to deal with them?"

"I wanna know what you'd do."

"I'll bite their arms off and feed them to Satan's dogs." I said with the straightest face I could manage.

"Why didn't you tell me you were so dark?" He laughed.

"Because I didn't want you to find out I'm actually a part of Satan's army of dark angels. I guess I should tell you my mission is to kill you."

"You are scaring me, miss Faybuscus." He looked down at me. I gave him an innocent smile.

"I'm sorry, mister Tobuscus." I kissed his cheek. I heard some girls gasp. I looked ahead and saw a group of girls clinging to each other, trying not to pee themselves.

"Audience?" Toby said loudly. They looked at each other and squealed. Oh Toby, how can you do this? The girls came running up to us and asked for Toby's signature and pictures.

"You're Fay!" One hugged me. "You are so lucky!"

"If only you knew what he was actually like." I glanced at Toby who laughed.

"Girl, you know you know you love me!"

"Only for your fame." I teased. The girls laughed and kept hugging us.

"Are you on a date?" Another girl asked. I almost got sarcastic, but Toby spoke first.

"Yes, actually." He put his arm around my waist. The girls looked at each other and smiled.

"That is so cute!"

"Omg! We need to leave them alone." The girl winked at me. _What?_ _That was not wink worthy. But you have a good idea._ Toby gave a small salute to the girls and pulled me away.

"I was good, so I think I deserve a treat." I said when we were far enough away.

"It's not I like I wasn't going to give you a treat anyways." He laughed.

"What is it?" I jumped up and down, acting like a kid.

"Can't tell you." He sang. I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted. He laughed again, which made me laugh.

The fish were fun to watch. I liked watching Toby get so into them. He just seemed to stop noticing things around him and I hated pulling him away. He took me to an ice cream place and let me have whatever I wanted. I only had a chocolate ice cream cone, but I don't like the cone part so I let him have it. We got high off of the sugar.

"Let's go get some water balloons and squirty bottle things." I suggested in between laughter. "Then call Jack and Sean. Oh, do you have shaving cream?"

"Why?"

"It'll be fun, trust me." Toby took us to Wal-mart. We got the supplies and Toby called his friends. He also called a guy named Seth, who is also a Youtuber. Everyone was able to come and they met us at Toby's. I told them to fill the water balloons with water and the shaving cream.

We were having issues tying the balloons, so we ended up splashing ourselves and each other. Jack was having a lot of fun with the shaving cream and would chase me with it. Seth tried to protect me, but he got sprayed with water by Seth and hit by shaving cream by Jack.

When I turned around, Toby put some shaving cream on my hair. He was laughing too hard to notice I took the shaving cream from Jack. Then I put a bunch of it on his face. We all laughed, having an awesome time together.

We stopped playing to sit on Toby's porch and talk. Seth was funny and I learned about "The Sideburns Crew". Jack kept saying "your mom" after Toby spoke. Sean kept encouraging him by laughing. Toby eventually got everyone to leave.

"That was fun." He said as he took off his dripping wet shirt. I came over to hug him.

"Thank you for the fishies and ice cream." I muttered into his wet chest. He hugged me back and waddled us into the house.

"Hey Farore?"

"Hey Toby?"

"What would you say if I asked you to marry me?" What? What made him think of this? We've only been dating for like a week. I don't want to disappoint him, but I don't want him getting his hopes up and truly ask me tomorrow.

"Um, I don't know." I shrugged. He sighed and kissed my head.

"I love you." He muttered into my messy and sticky hair. Do I love him?

"I love you too." I do.

Toby's POV:

"GOD DANGIT!" I yelled. Farore was at my side with a controller in her hand laughing. She's killed me for the millionth time and likes to brag about it.

"You really shouldn't be so obvious about where you're at." She laughed, making her character go on another search to find my respawned self.

"You're like a little murder tank." I said, trying to hide.

"And you're a... butterfly."

"A butterfly?" I laughed, taking my eyes off the screen to look at her. And in that second I saw her lips curl up in a proud smile.

"A dead butterfly now."

"Farore!" I yelled and put my head down. How does she do this? "You're screen peeking! I know it!"

"I did it once." She gave me a serious look. "I've just been lucky all of the other times. And this is a small map."

"Fine then, I'll change it." I got out of the game. Farore leaned back on the floor and waited for me to start the game on a new map.

"I have work tomorrow." She suddenly said.

"Does that mean you'll be leaving early?" I asked sadly. I wished she could just stay with me. IDEA! "Hey, why don't you stay here? You can stop by your house and grab some clothes. Better yet, you could just move in!" She sat up and I saw some reluctance in her eyes.

"Don't you feel that would be too fast? I love you and I'd give you the moon after what you've done for me, but I don't know. Something could happen between us and then I'd have to move back."

"Yeah, you're right." I frowned. I'm an idiot.

"I will stay with you tonight though." She smiled and took the controller again. "If you're still alive."

"NO!" I yelled and sent my character running. As I turned the corner, I collided with Farore. She screamed then tried to stab me, but she was only flailing.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? STAB HIS FACE!" She screamed. I ran around in circles so she couldn't get me. Then I remembered I have a gun. I sprayed the bullets around until I got her.

"NO! NO NO NO!" She set the controller down and put her head in her hands.

"HA! What's it like being a loser now?" I laughed and leaned over to hug her. She rolled to the side so I was awkwardly on top of her. She was laughing but struggling with my weight on her. I leaned up on my elbows and watched her as she laughed. She had her eyes closed and her face was a little red. She started wheezing and making these hiccupping, squeaky noises. That only made her laugh harder, and it made me laugh.

"I can't breath!" She laughed. She opened her eyes and I could see the tears make her blue eyes shine.

"CPR!" I yelled and leaned down, trying to kiss her. She squealed and tried to push me away, but I was stronger. I kissed her cheek and went down to her neck, knowing that would make her laugh more. I hit the ticklish spot and she gasped. Then she tried to move her foot so it was under my stomach. She pushed up, pressing on my stomach, but trying to miss my rib cage. I was feeling better, just a little bruising, but she's been careful.

She was starting to hurt my stomach, so I stood up. She was breathing heavily and still giggling. I put my hand out for her. She took it and got on her knees.

"You are in an awkward position." I winked. She rolled her eyes and punched my thigh. She stood up and leaned her head on my shoulder. It wasn't a hug, she just put her head there, but I had to hug her. She took a few steps closer so our bodies were touching and she hugged me back.

"I'm having a Zelda withdrawal." She muttered into my shirt. I chuckled.

"I don't have a '64, but we can go to your house and get yours." Farore looked up at me with a large, happy smile.

"Let's go!" She sounded like a dog going for a car ride. She scampered to the garage with Gryphon at her feet. "Let's take Gryphon!" She picked him up and let him lick her face. I guess I'm kissing both her and Gryphon now.

Farore and Gryphon were excited and I think Farore slid some sugar into her mouth today when I wasn't looking. I need to start watching what she eats. She was talking like crazy now and it was hard to keep up with her. And I thought I was bad.

"So when I went to the store it was like midnight, but I really needed the chocolate." I don't know why she needed the chocolate, but I can ask that later. "And so I was in the candy aisle with a ton of candy in my hands when this guy came up to me. And he was honestly fat. The typical American. And he smelled like beer."

"You have a nose for beer." I interrupted.

"You learn the smells when you have to smell it in your house twenty four-seven." She shook her head. "Anyways, this man came up to me and he's like 'oh, are you hungry?' and I had to be sarcastic and say 'no, I just like holding food'. He didn't get that I was sarcastic and gave me this funny look. He told me he's never met a girl like me and that I'm his type of woman."

"His woman is a girl that likes to hold food?"

"Apparently! Then a second later he threw up on me!" She threw her hands up. "It was my favorite shirt at the time and he ruined it! I was already in a bad mood for reasons and he just made it worse!"

"You're so funny when you complain." I laughed.

"I'm going to start complaining about you." She poked my arm.

"LINK YOU BLOODY IDIOT!" Farore yelled, with a terrible British accent, at the screen. I was beside her, laughing at Link's death. She was in Lord Jabu-Jabu, facing the boss, Barinade. It would shock her and she'd scream, sending Link in a crazy frenzy.

"Hey, don't blame Link. You're the one controlling him." I said. She slapped my arm, but didn't look at me.

"Not like you don't blame your characters." I laughed. She has a point. Farore got back into the game, concentrating on her goal. I liked watching her. It was like the game sucked her in and she was Link. She never looked at the controls, always knowing where the buttons were at. She'd hiss if she lost a heart and suck in sharp breaths if she almost died. Her mouth hung slightly open and her eyes darted across the screen. I was tempted to distract her by kissing her cheek, but I know she'd kill me.

"YES!" She yelled. I looked at the screen and saw she finally beat the monster. She did a little dance, still sitting down. I laughed at her. She'd got so easily excited.

"Are you done yet?" I asked. I was getting a little hungry and I wanted to go out to eat. She looked at me and back to the game.

"What time is it?"

"Dinner time." I replied. Her stomach started to rumble. She sighed.

"Yeah. I never know when I'm hungry until I stop playing." She laughed. "What do you want?"

"I would like to go out."

"Where out?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"MEXICAN FOOD." She held out the 'd'. I could eat that. I got up and helped her up too. She saved her game and turned it off.

"I haven't had good Mexican food in God knows how long." She laughed. "I guess the perk of being with you is that I get real food." She got in the car and I laughed.

"Nice to know you only love me for free food."

Farore's POV:

I had a lot of cheese on my taco. I'm not complaining though. I love cheese! This place was heaven for me. Toby had the same thing I had, but would try to snatch some rice from me. I accidentally scraped his arm with my fork and gave him a few red marks.

"That's what you get for taking my food." I shrugged, not even sorry. Toby pouted, trying to make me feel bad. I sighed loudly and dramatically. "If it makes you feel better, I'll let you play my Zelda game." When we got my '64, I told him I'd only let him play it if I was feeling nice.

"Yay!" Toby cheered. I chuckled, continuing to eat my food. We ate in a comfortable silence, but I'd sneak glances at Toby. The lighting in the restaurant made his hazel eye's seem more brown and his hair darker. He would look around at the people or check his phone. I don't know how I managed to get such a man. He has perfect teeth, a perfect face, perfect hair, a perfect body. He needs to stop being attractive.

"Tobuscus?" A guy came up to us. He was probably twenty, and he was wearing a Tobuscus shirt.

"Yes?" Toby asked. The guy smiled.

"My name's John, and I love your videos." He took out a sharpie. "Can you sign my shirt?" Toby nodded and took the sharpie. The boy finally noticed me.

"Oh, you're Fay." He smiled politely. "You're really pretty. Toby's lucky to have you. I know I'd be lucky to have a beautiful girl that plays video games." I smiled and felt a small blush creep along my face.

"Thank you very much." Toby glanced at me.

"You shouldn't compliment her. The power goes to her brain." Toby teased. I laughed and leaned across the table to smack him. "She's also abusive." John laughed at us.

"Oh, I have a question. Why was Fay at your house?"

"We were hanging out and it got too late. I didn't think I'd make it through my own." I spoke before Toby.

"I'm too much of a sweet heart to let her just fall asleep at her doorstep."

"So nothing went on?" He winked at Toby.

"Ew, sex with Toby?" I pretended to gag. "I'd rather get ran over by a car." Toby looked offended.

"How rude!" He did his famous laugh that always made the room brighter. John laughed and patted Toby's shoulder.

"It was nice meeting you two." He walked back to his friends.

"He was nice." I said.

"The guys are usually calmer than the girls."

"Have you read the comments to your last vlog yet?" I like reading the comments and Toby lets me pick who gets the tee shirt.

"Nope, I thought you were going to do that." He took a sip of his drink. "Plus, I just put it up today."

"I'll do it when we get to your place." I took my last bite of rice just as my phone buzzed. It was a call from my mom. "Hello?" I held out the 'o'.

"Hey honey!" Mom greeted happily. "You'll never believe where I'm at!"

"Um, the store?" It was the first thing that came to mind. Mom laughed.

"Nope! I'm at the Kansas airport, about to get on the plane to L.A.!"

"What?" A large smile started to play on myself. Toby looked at me curiously.

"I'm coming to see you! And this man that Blake's told me about. Speaking of Blake, I haven't heard of him in a week, what's happened?" I still haven't told my mom about the incident.

"Ah, I'll tell you when you get here. When does the plane land? I have work tomorrow, so you might have to rent a car."

"I already did. I should get there around eleven. I'll text you when ever I get up. I have to go, my seat was called. Love you honey, see you tomorrow!" She hung up before I could say bye.

"Who was that?" Toby asked. I was still smiling like an idiot.

"My mommy. She's coming to visit."

"Your mommy?" He smiled. "You still call her mommy?"

"Yes." I said proudly.

"Okay then." Toby laughed. Our waiter gave us the check and Toby paid. I gave the waiter a tip when Toby wasn't looking and followed him out the door. It was kind of chilly tonight, so I took off running to Toby's car.

"Cold?"

"Freak yeah!"

"You usually say fuck, are you sick?" He started to check me out the way a doctor would.

"I'm fine! Just go home! I'm getting tired."

Toby's POV:

Farore left before I got up. She left a note, assuring that she wasn't kidnapped. I had to play some video games and make a lazy vlog. I got a reminder that I had to be on set of Annoying Orange next week. I sighed. That means less time with Farore. I could go to her work to say hi. Her mom might be there, but that's a good time to meet her.

I left my house and drove to Barnes and Noble. Farore took my convertible, but I was fine with that. The bookstore was a little bit farther than Justice. And she probably still doesn't want to walk around by herself, just in case Blake shows up out of the blue.

I parked and went inside the almost empty store. I looked to the checkout counter to see a short woman talking to Farore. Farore looked really happy to be talking to this person. I guess it's her mom. Farore noticed me staring at her and waved me over. The woman turned around and I almost stopped in my tracks. She looked like she could be Farore's sister. But her hair was darker than Farore's.

"Hey." Farore greeted me. "This is my mommy, Rachel." I shook Rachel's hand. She barely came up to my chest.

"Toby." I told her my name.

"It's nice to meet you. We were just talking about you." Rachel smiled at Farore. "She didn't tell me you'd be this handsome."

"Did you even say I was handsome?" I looked at Farore. She dropped her jaw and made a stressed out noise.

"I did to!" She said defensively. Rachel laughed at her daughter.

"She did, but she just wasn't very specific."

"Man, she's been abusive to me. I probably don't even look handsome anymore." I laughed.

"You're very, very, very handsome!" Farore said quickly. "You always have been!"

"You're just saying that under pressure." Rachel smiled.

"Whose side are you on, Mother?" Farore put her hands on her hips.

"Toby's." Rachel wrapped her short arms around my waist and squeezed. I put my arm around her shoulder and squeezed back. I like Farore's mom, she's funny.

"When do you get off of work?" Rachel asked.

"Lunchtime." Rachel looked at her phone.

"Well, it's eleven thirty, so we could just hang out here."

"Awesome. The only visitors I get are customers." Farore laughed. "Oh Mother, there's this book here that I suggest you read." Farore didn't bother going around the counter; she had to go over it. She knocked down a few magazines, but put them back up before trotting off to a book display. It was full of books about zombies. Farore grabbed the one that said The Walking Dead: The Road to Wodbury.

"I saw this in Kansas, but I didn't have enough money at the time!" Rachel took the book.

"I immediately thought of you when I saw it." Farore smiled.

"I can buy it for you, if you want." I said. The girls looked at me.

"Oh Toby, you don't have too." Rachel said. I could tell she wanted that book though.

"No, I insist. It's my present to you for letting me have your amazingly nugget of a daughter." Rachel laughed at my choice of words and handed me the book.

"Thank you so much Toby. I don't know how I can repay you."

"Like I said; I'm just glad to have your daughter." We went back to the counter. Farore was blushing again. I gave her my money and handed the book back to Rachel.

When Farore's shift ended we all went to my house to drop off the cars so we could carpool to a restaurant. Rachel asked if there was a barbecue place any where.

"Yeah, but it's probably not as good as Kansas barbecue."

"Have you had Kansas food?" Farore asked.

"Nope, but I hear it's good." I said.

"You should come over some day and try Jack Stack."

"Oh my God, that stuff is amazing!" Farore gasped. "I miss their ham!"

"I'm sure their ham misses you too." Rachel patted Farore's shoulder. I found a restaurant. Rachel went in first and I held Farore back a little.

"Have you told her about the hospital?"

"No, I will tonight after dinner. She's staying at my place tonight."

"I want to be there with you." I took her hand. Farore gave me a small smile as we went inside. A waitress was waiting for us to follow her to a booth. The place wasn't crowded but it did smell good. We talked about Kansas and Rachel's job. She gave facials and put makeup on brides.

"Did you ever use Farore as practice." I asked. Farore and Rachel gave each other a knowing look.

"A few times when I started, but she doesn't like makeup as much as normal girls do." Rachel smiled.

"Video games or waste time with makeup?" Farore pretended her hands were a scale.

"Makeup is not a waste of time!" Rachel defended.

"It takes away sleep and video game time, so yes. It is." Farore took a sip of her soda.

"Oh shush." Rachel rolled her eyes. These two were like friends. They teased each other and talked the way friends would. I thought I was close to my mom, but this was amazing.

"Has anyone told you that you could be sisters?" I asked.

"Yes!" Farore threw her head back. "I don't know if they're telling me I'm old or Mom young."

"Is it a bad thing if I look young?" Rachel laughed.

"No! But I don't want to be old!"

"Well get used to it!" Rachel patted her daughter's hand. Our food came in and we ate in a comfortable silence. The food wasn't as great as the smell, but it was good enough to eat.

I paid for our food, after fighting with them over the check, and we left to go to Farore's. I could tell Farore was nervous to tell her mother, so I reached over and patted her thigh. She didn't look at me but I saw the little smile.

"Oh, I see you still have your drawings." Rachel commented when we got to Farore's.

"Of course I do." Farore said like it was obvious. "I have to talk to you." Farore took her mom's hand. She sat her down on the floor and I sat by Farore.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked.

"Well, you asked about Blake, so here's the story." Farore started at the part where Blake showed up at the beach. Rachel listened carefully.

"So he just attacked Toby? And he punched Fay?" She asked when Farore finished. I nodded my head. Rachel looked like she was deep in thought. "I feel like this is all my fault. I shouldn't have given him your number or told him where you were at. He just seemed so desperate to see you."

"Mom, it isn't your fault. You didn't know this would happen." Farore hugged Rachel. Rachel looked over Farore's shoulder and motioned me to her. I crawled over to join the hug.

"I'm so glad you two are safe." Rachel said with a shaky voice. I love Rachel and Farore.

Farore's POV:

My mom stayed the night with me. We had to share my small bed, but I'm used to it. I remember sleeping with her on my eighteenth birthday because we went to a haunted house and I got to paranoid and scared to sleep by myself. I thought I was brave enough, but I wasn't. My dad would have made me sleep in the dark. By myself. To my overactive imagination. I would've gone so crazy, I'd probably kill myself.

I woke up early today; seven. I was missing Toby, but I didn't want to wake up my mom just so I could see my boyfriend. I also didn't want to leave her on her own. Her car is still at Toby's. I guess I could use that as an excuse. But Toby's probably asleep and I have no way of getting into his house. I'm not the best at breaking into a house. Well I've never tried it, but I can guess I wouldn't be the best. Maybe Toby was dumb enough to keep his back door unlocked. Now I want to try it. That's my goal today and I'm going to complete it before lunch.

I kept my pajamas- short Mickey Mouse short and a black tank top- on and left my mom a note on my pillow. _Went to break into to Toby's house and get your car. Be back at some point unless Toby took me hostage. _I left, locking my door and running down the stairs in my vans. I felt like an unmatching idiot, but a lot of the people living here are worse.

I wish I gabbed a hoodie, because it was kind of chilly with the wind. My pale skin was turning slightly purple and I had goose bumps along my arms and legs. I took off jogging, so I could warm up and get to Toby's quicker. I was worn out by the time I got to his back gate. I probably looked like some high chick.

I got into the back yard and walked to his back door silently. I didn't think about Gryphon until now. He's going to bark and wake up Toby. I'm going to lose no matter what. But it'll be fun. I took the door handle and slowly turned it. Oh my God Toby. You kept it unlocked. This is an example of why he should lock his door.

Gryphon came running at me when I stepped into the house, almost barking. I shushed him and petted him. He looked like he was smiling as he fell to his back and let me pat his pink belly. I stood back up and went to the kitchen where I know Mom left her keys. Why she didn't bring them with her, I don't know.

Just as I was about to leave, I decided to go see Toby. He was in his room, laying on his bare stomach on the bed. His arm hung off the bed and he had his mouth wide open, drooling and snoring. I chuckled and went over to give him a light kiss on that messy, hair covered head. He shifted his arm and snored louder.

"Okay, now you're faking." I whispered loud enough for him to hear. He smiled opened one eye.

"Don't sneak into my house again, nugget."

"Don't keep your back door unlocked, nugget." I mimicked him, making my voice deeper. Toby did a small chuckle and closed his eyes again.

"I'll call you when I wake up again." He muttered into his pillow.

"I might be ditching you today. I want to spend time with my mom." I said before I turned. He muttered something into his pillow, but I didn't bother to figure it out. I left through the back door, locking it.

My mom wanted to walk around town, then go to the beach, and after dinner we were going to go to a bar. I wasn't looking forward to the bar because I don't like drinking and the drunk men scare me. Mom knows that, but she insists on getting me out of that shell.

"Why don't we bring Toby?" She asked as I drove around for a random parking spot.

"Do you not want to spend time with me?" I glanced over at her with a hurt expression. "Good lord Mother, I'm beginning to think you love Toby more than me!"

"Shush, child." Mom laughed.

"Hey, only I can say that. Not you." I found a parking spot and took it. "Ready?" Mom nodded her head and got out. We began to walk and she'd point out random stores that I have never been in. I was taking in a lot of these places for the first time, just like she was. I didn't spend any money and she spent only ten dollars, but it was fun to torture ourselves by window shopping.

We stopped by the bathrooms at the beach so Mom could change. I found the spot Toby took me to and took off my clothes, leaving me in my bikini and board shorts. Mom was wearing a bikini. She was honestly big, not fat, but big. And attractive. So she could work it. She also had a tan. I'm going to be pink by the end of the day. I'm sure Tobywill want to keep me away from him in public until I get less fugly. (Yes, I watched more of his older videos when he was in the hospital.)

"How many times have you been here?" Mom asked.

"Once with Toby." I sat on a towel. "That's when Blake showed up."

"Blake is such a cock block." Mom growled. "He ruined your date with Toby."

"Mom!" I laughed. "And we weren't dating then. He admitted he liked me a few days before the accident happened. Then I told him the same thing in the hospital."

"Aww, how romantic!" Mom fluttered her lashes. I rolled my eyes.

"You're not a teen anymore."

"If I got rid of my wrinkles and lost boob pounds, I'd look like one!"

"Did you just say boob pounds?" I laughed and covered my face, falling back in the sand. "Mom, are you high?"

"Of course not! I'm your mom, I have to be a good role model!"

"Says the woman that accidently drank too much in front of a seven year old me." I chuckled at the memory.

"I don't remember that." Mom said slowly.

"Exactly!" I laughed even harder at my derp of a mother.

It got dark way too quickly for my liking. This meant I'd be stepping into the bar that loomed over me. Mom was holding my hand, making me feel like a child again. I guess I was being one for not wanting to go into a bar.

"You'll be fine." She squeezed my hand. "I'll keep you safe from the scary drunks." She talked like she was talking to a kid who was scared of monsters.

"Gee, thanks." I said darkly. She laughed and pulled me in. There were a lot of people. Couples dancing and people flirting with strangers. I still had my mom's hand, and I stood closer to her as I saw a man staring at me. I don't like this, I don't like this, I don't like this.

"What can I get you two?" A woman behind the bar asked.

"I'll have a cocktail." Mom said.

"Diet coke." I said softly. The woman gave me a strange look before changing it to a fake grin and walked off to get our drinks.

"Hey." A man came up to my side. It was the man who was staring at me when I entered. I got fidgety and uncomfortable.

"Hi." My mom said in fake cheerfulness. I looked down at the bar, wishing this man would go away.

"I saw this pretty lady and thought I should talk to her." I couldn't tell if he'd been drinking or not; I smelled beer everywhere. Mom took my wrist in a tight grip.

"Well, she's taken." Mom smiled.

"I don't see any around." The stranger laughed. I wanted to die. I wanted Toby.

"It's girls night out." My mom tugged on my wrist, making me jump up. "We have to go."

"You just got here!"

"Can't you get that we don't want you here?" I suddenly snarled, surprising not only my mom and the man, but myself too.

"Fine, be a bitch." He muttered. Mom quickly pulled me out of there. She started to laugh when the door closed behind us.

"You are so sassy!" She hugged me. "I'm sorry that happened. But he did only say hi."

"And call me pretty and try to take me from Toby." I muttered. Men.

"Oh calm down. Let's go home and play video games."

Toby's POV:

Rachel didn't stay long. She left the day after the day she spent with Farore. Rachel has dogs that she has to look after. She showed me a picture of her two dachshunds when we got to the airport. One was a dapple gray and her name was Sweetie Pie. Farore said she wasn't as sweet as her name. The other looked like a mix. They didn't know what the other part was, but they guessed pug. He had huge brown eyes and a name that fit perfectly; Bugsy.

"I miss my babies." Farore pouted.

"You can visit them when you have enough money. I'm sure they miss you too." Rachel hugged Farore. "I know I'll miss you." Both of their eyes started watering. They hugged and sobbed and I felt so sorry for them. I know what I'll do for Farore's birthday. Even though I don't even know the date.

"Thank you so much for coming." I said when they pulled apart. Rachel pulled me into a tight hug, resting her head on my chest.

"Thank you for being an awesome person." Rachel laughed. I laughed. I held Farore's hand as her mom walked to the gate. Farore rested her head on my arm and sighed.

"You probably think we're crazy now, huh?" She asked.

"Of course not!" I smiled. "I love your mom. And I actually already thought you were crazy."

"Oh shut up." She kissed my cheek, making my smile grow even wider. I walked-more like skipped- Farore to my car. We laughed and laughed even harder when we noticed the looks we were getting.

"You know, I wouldn't have done that before I met you." Farore admitted.

"Then I feel honored to know I've turned you into a child again." She giggled and put her head on my shoulder as I drove off. I still have to tell her about going to set on Monday. Which is tomorrow.

"Hey babe?" I nudged her.

"Hmm?" She didn't look up.

"I have to go to set tomorrow."

"Set?" She got up and slightly tilted her head.

"I'm an actor on Annoying Orange. I thought you figured this out?" Shouldn't she know? She's been like a manager for me lately.

"What? No. What's Annoying Orange?"

"It's a show. I'm the only human on it."

"What's it about?"

"An annoying orange." She rolled her eyes.

"I think I got that."

"Well it's true! I don't know how else to put it." I shrugged, pulling into the driveway. She sighed loudly and dramatically.

"I'm going to stay here, unless you give me an extra key." She said when we go into the house.

"Why?"

"Because Gryphon will be lonely and you have all of the video games."

"You only love me for my video games." I laughed.

"You've said that joke before, idiot." She said in the Gryphon voice. I've never heard her talk like that, and I was honestly amazed. I don't know how she'd know that voice because I don't talk like that with her around.

"How did-"

"I might have woken up earlier than usual and used a laptop to stalk you." She said quickly, with an innocent smile.

"You're such a nugget eating biscuit."

"Not as good as a murder tank."

"You're my murder tank." I hugged her.

"I know."

I woke up at seven and got ready to leave. I woke Farore up on accident and she kept complaining until I kissed her. Then she got giggly and fell back asleep. I don't know what she'll do today, but I hope she'll record something for me. A girl that will play any video game, love me no matter what, and loves my Audience? What more can I ask for?

It was pretty boring in the car without Farore. She didn't always talk, but it was still brighter. I'll make her get up early tomorrow so she can come with me. I'll probably have to deal with her complaints, but I know how to make her shut up.

I filmed and hung out with everyone on set. I got to dance wildly and I wished Farore could've watched. I know she'd laugh and cover her face, embarrassed by her own laugh.

I was able to leave as soon as I could. I seem to think more in the car. All of my thoughts today have gone to Farore. If anyone could read my thoughts, they'd think I was obsessed. But I am. I want to marry her, I want to love her for the rest of my life. But I know she doesn't really like that thought. She's only said I love you once and that was hesitant. I hope I'm not pressuring her. I don't want to leave her.

I drove into my driveway and went to my door. I felt like something was different the moment I opened the door. It wasn't bad different, but I could hear a voice. It was singing.

Hey jude, don't make it bad.

Take a sad song and make it better.

Remember to let her into your heart,

Then you can start to make it better.

Hey jude, don't be afraid.

You were made to go out and get her.

The minute you let her under your skin,

Then you begin to make it better.

And anytime you feel the pain, hey jude, refrain,

Don't carry the world upon your shoulders.

For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool

By making his world a little colder.

I think I've heard this song, but I can't remember it. I followed the soft singing to my room. There was a shirtless Farore, laying on my bed with her eyes closed. She held my guitar over her bare stomach and lightly strummed no specific notes.

Hey jude, don't let me down.

You have found her, now go and get her.

Remember to let her into your heart,

Then you can start to make it better.

So let it out and let it in, hey jude, begin,

Youre waiting for someone to perform with.

And don't you know that it's just you, hey jude, you'll do,

The movement you need is on your shoulder.

Hey jude, don't make it bad.

Take a sad song and make it better.

Remember to let her under your skin,

Then you'll begin to make it

Better better better better better better, oh.

Na na na na na ,na na na, hey jude...

I waited for her voice and guitar to fade away. She sighed and sat up, rubbing her tear stained face. Why is she crying?

"Babe?" My voice made her gasp and hold the guitar closer so she could cover herself. "I've seen you in a bikini, why are you hiding now?" She lowered her head onto the instrument and blushed.

"I didn't hear you." She said softly, her voice cracking. I went over to peel the guitar out of her grasp and sat down.

"Why are you crying?"

"That song's emotional for me." She pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them.

"Did something happen?"

"My older brother would sing it to me when I was scared. Mainly during thunderstorms or if my dad was super mad at someone." She sighed. "He was the good brother. He actually wasn't even my brother. His mom married my dad. But I loved him."

"Where is he? I could fly him over." Obviously, something bad happened, but I don't think I could think of it. Farore let out a sob and bit her fist.

"He went to a party with some friends and got in a crash. He wasn't drunk and neither was the friend that was driving. But the ass that drove head on was." She sucked in a shaky breath. "I have pushed every thought of my brother away until I saw your guitar." I'm surprised she just now found it.

"Do you play the guitar?" I asked. I scooted closer and rubbed her back that was covered in goosebumps.

"No. He was going to teach me, but never did." She turned to give me a small smile. "I never wanted to learn after what happened. I told my mom that I only wanted him as a teacher."

"You're an amazing singer." I complimented. I wanted her bad thoughts to go away.

"Eh, you're better." She said. "I alway sing when I'm having issues. It's usually Hey Jude or Let it Be." She did a small snort-laugh. "I'm a Beatles fan, if you haven't noticed."

"And that is perfectly fine with me." I hugged her.

"Toby?"

"Yes?"

"I want to move in with you."

Farore's POV:

How many times am I going to cry in front of Toby? I do not need to do that! I know it's good to cry, but I'd rather do it when he's not there. But it has felt better to let that out. And he makes me feel better. And now I'm moving in with him. I don't know why I said that. It just kind of came out. I think I'm ready. He's been good, and I'm sure nothing bad will happen. Of course, I say that and something will happen.

"Is there anything you really want to bring over, other than your clothes?" Toby asked. I thought for a second.

"Nope. I'll just sell it." I shrugged. That could get me some much needed money.

"You are going to be the bestestest roommate ever!" Toby squealed.

"I'll change my mind if you keep acting like that." I threatened. I couldn't hide my smile. It would take a lot more than that to make me leave.

"You're so mean."

"You were just screaming about how awesome of a roommate I'll be."

"My words were bestestest." Toby corrected. I rolled my eyes at the man child. "I need to record some episodes, so I can't help you. There are some boxes somewhere that you can take. Just pack your clothes in that."

"How could you just ditch me?" I pretended to cry. Toby's face softened and he came over to hug me.

"I'm sorry, but I need to play for the Audience."

"Toby, I'm kidding. I understand." I laughed. "Jesus, I would've thought you'd get I was joking."

"You're mean." He nudged my shoulder. I laughed.

"Okay, I'm going to steal your car and boxes." I went around his messy house, looking for boxes. I found a few in his "office" and room. I cleaned- more like throw his clothes in the right places- his room a couple of days ago and it's already a mess. Thanks Toby.

I kissed his cheek before he started to record and left. I was thinking about Toby's question about proposing. I love him, I do, but it's only been a month. I dated a guy once for two years. We talked about getting married, but then I caught him cheating on me. Toby's better than that. I know he is.

When I got to my apartment building I saw a man in a car staring at me. I couldn't recognize him, but I knew this couldn't be good. I got out of Toby's car, cell in hand, and shoulders up. I could text Toby to maybe pause to swing by. Or Rosie. No, two women? One weak and one young? That couldn't be good. Now I'm paranoid. Maybe he just thinks I'm someone he knows? Don't get out of your car, strange man. No, don't come this- Blake? Fuck, fuck fuckity fuck fuck. Language, Farore. Just ignore him. Don't get cocky and snap at him.

"Florence!" He called. I didn't look at him, but I paused. I had a box in hand and my phone in the other. I was ready to text Toby.

"Florence, I know you hear me!" He didn't sound mad, but he wasn't too happy either. I took a deep breath when I felt his hand on my shoulder. He spun me around and scanned my face. I was honestly scared. He could hit me, he could hug me. I don't know.

"I'm sorry." Blake whispered. He looked down. He looked pathetic. A big man, about to cry in front of me, is not something I'm used too. I don't know what to do. A year ago, I would've hugged him. Now? I don't hug people who hit me and friends. Even if that person was drunk. That is a big no no.

"Florence, I was just mad that you left me." Blake started, still not looking at me. "How could you like a guy like him? He doesn't have a real job and he obviously can't keep you safe." Really?

"That guy is an idiot, yes, but he's a sweetheart. He has enough money to care for both of us. You took him by surprise, and if he really wanted to hurt you, he could've. He's smarter than you. You're not the person I thought you were." I ranted. Blake looked up as I talked.

"That's it then, huh? I knew you liked me in high school."

"Then why didn't you do anything?"

"Because..." Blake thought for a second. "I don't know. Why don't we go to your room and make up some lost time. We could watch a movie and cuddle..." He put his arm around my waist and held me against him.

"Don't finish." I snapped, trying to push away. My heart was pounding. This can not end well. But he sighed and loosened up.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I know, you hate me now. I should have asked you out when I had the chance. I'll leave you alone." Blake went back to his car. I watched him go, not sorry to see him go. I liked that guy. Why? I don't know. But I'm glad he's gone now. And nothing bad happened. I'm okay. I can finish this move.

"NO! THAT IS A NO NO!" Toby screamed when I came inside. He's been playing for an hour and a half. I rolled my eyes, but stopped. Why do I think that's bad? I've played for seven hours. Not to brag to myself or anything.

I put the boxes in the guest room. Toby didn't have enough room in his closet. He has too much of his own merchandise.

"FARORE! I NEED SOME SUPPORT!" Toby yelled.

"Why should I support you?" I asked when I entered the office.

"Because you love me." Toby made a kissy face at me. "Now come sit in uncle Toby's lap."

"That is weird." I cringed. Toby thought for a second.

"Pretend I didn't say that." I laughed and sat on him. He turned on the camera and did his intro.

"When we left off, I was being murdered by a skull."

"Why?"

"Because he was hungry." Toby rested his chin on my shoulder. I smiled and looked at the camera.

"He only loves me when we're on camera. I'm usually stuck in a cold room with Gryphon."

"No!" Toby looked at me. "I don't do that! Maybe to Gryphon because he deserves it but not you!" And then he kissed me. Not like we haven't kissed before, but this was on camera. I've kissed his cheek on the camera, but full on lips? Nope! But I don't care. I'm kissing Toby Turner. The dream of every female audience member. They're going to kill me.

"I'm a happy buscus now." Toby said stupidly when we broke apart. I laughed and watched him play. He sucked. But I wouldn't be any better. I was jumpy and I was waiting for him to pause so I could hear a perverted comment.

"I gotta pause it. Thanks for watching! Bless your face. If you sneezed while watching me die, bless you. Peace off. Boop!" When Toby turned off the camera, I tried to get up, but he quickly wrapped his arms around my waist. He didn't say anything, and I could feel his warm breath on my neck.

"Toby?" I asked.

"I love you." He kissed my neck. I giggled from the touch. God dangit, Toby.

"I love you too."

"Really?"

"Of course! Why?" I turned as much as I could so I could look at him.

"You just seem a little distant." He muttered.

"Distant? I'm sorry, I don't mean to be. I'm just not used to this lovey dovey stuff." I chuckled and put my forehead on his. "It's only been a month, Toby. Let me warm up to this."

"Okay." He smiled and pecked my lips.

Toby's POV:

*6 months later*

Farore was getting her own Youtube channel today. The Audience did enough convincing. She thought she'd take too much of my material. She has been saying some things that I say a lot, but I told her she'll be able to use some of it. It's not like I copyrighted it!

"What should I be called?" She asked, looking up at me with those beautiful blue eyes.

"MissUnicornSpace.((That is my username, but nothings up, so don't go stalking me!))" I said immediately. I've been coming up with names since someone suggested this. I thought this was the best, because it was random, and she likes random. She wouldn't admit that though.

"That's crazy, but okay!" She typed in the name. It was available and I helped her set everything up.

"I need a new phone, or camera, or something." She said.

"You can start out with the gameplays. I'll let you use my stuff. And if the Audience wants a vlog, you can use my phone." I explained. "You should play minecraft first. Let me set up your world."

"Well you sure are excited." She ruffled my hair. "I gotta pee, don't miss me." I laughed and went to minecraft. I had a world already set up for her and had a surprise waiting for her. She was going to record this surprise and make it even better.

"Toby!" Farore sang as she reentered the room.

"Farore!" I sang back.

"You do it better." She kissed my cheek.

"That's not what the Audience said." I kissed her back. A couple of months ago, I had Farore sing a song with me. It was a literal trailer to a video game. She loved singing with me and I loved singing with her.

"Shut up, I need to concentrate." She pushed my face away. I laughed and let her do an intro. "Hello once again Audience! Wait a second, I'm not Toby, and this isn't his channel. Silly me!" She looked at me and I smiled. She's a dork, but she's my dork.

"You are officially called my Unicorns. Or my babies. Either one. Anyways!" She moved her character around. "Toby put me here and I have no idea what to do." She ran around, avoiding enemies. "I guess I should make- oh wait there's a chest thing." She ran over to the chest and opened it. There was a wooden axe and some uncooked meat.

"Bitches are going down with my wooden axe of steel." I laughed at her. She cut down trees and was able to make a crafting table. "I'll make a sword and then go on an adventure."

"Where's Bilbo Baggins!" I yelled, making her snort with laughter.

"I'm sorry, Toby doesn't understand the words 'shut up'." She kept laughing. She got her sword and started to walk. But she was going the opposite way of where I wanted her to go.

"Hey, go over there," I pointed to the screen. "There will be more resources."

"I've seen you play this, and I don't think I should trust you." She squinted her eyes but turned to where I was pointing. "But you have played this longer than me." She whacked at grass and enemies until she came to a sign.

"'Hey beautiful, keep going straight'." She read out loud. "Hi random sign! I think you're beautiful too!" She yelled. My heart was slowly speeding up as she kept going. She suspected nothing. There were two more signs up ahead..

"'Close your eyes' and 'Let Toby take the lead'." Farore made a face. "Last time I closed my eyes during a video game, Toby pulled up Slender. But okay." She closed her eyes. "Don't kill me."

"I won't." I smiled. I leaned over her so I could move her character. I kept going until I came up to a sign made out of glowstone. I pulled away, got behind the chair, and pulled out a box.

"Okay, open your eyes, but keep them on the screen." I instructed. She did as told.

"'Will You Marry Me?'" She read. Her voice was soft at the end. I couldn't tell if she was smiling, but I saw her pull off the headset and put her head in her hands. She shook and I heard a sob of laughter or tears, I don't know. Then she turned around and I could see it was both. Like Slender all over again.

Farore's eyes widened at the sight of the ring. It was a green heart that seemed to be wearing a crown. She said green was my color and one of her favorites. She looked back at the camera.

"Well, I'll talk to you guys again when I'm done crying." She wiped a tear away. "And it's a yes." She stopped the camera before jumping into my arms. I laughed and held her as she muttered "I hate you" and "I love you".

"How did I do?" I asked when she started to calm down.

"That is the nerdiest thing I have ever seen." She laughed.

"I wanted to incorporate Zelda, but it wasn't going to work." I told her.

"It's perfect." She kissed me. "You're such a dork."

"I'm your dork though."

Epilogue:

*5 years later*

"Zach, wait up!" A mother called to her child. The young boy was running in the park, chasing birds and being a normal kid; not listening to his parents. His brown, curly hair went wild from the wind as he turned to his mom.

"I just wanted to pet one." He gave her innocent, blue, puppy dog eyes. His soft voice matched the innocent look. The mother scooped her son up and poked his belly.

"You silly nugget, you can't have those birds they might eat you." She kissed his cheek. "What about a dog?" Zach clapped his hands excitedly.

"Yeah!" He screamed. His mom laughed and carried him back to the bench where his father sat. The man took his son and ruffled his hair.

"Why must you give your mother so much trouble?" He laughed. He looked at his wife with his soft hazel eyes. She giggled, not capable of holding it in. Five years of marriage and he's still able to make her giggle by just looking at her.

"Mommy says we can get a dog!" Zach said happily. The father raised his eyebrows.

"Did she now? What kind of dog were you thinking about?" He asked, looking back at his wife.

"A shih tzu." She said softly, a smile playing on her lips. The man stared at her for a second before laughing, throwing his head back, and adding a small squeak at the end.

"Perfect!" He put his son down, stood up, and held his family's hands. "Let's go get one now!" His wife laughed at her husband's ability to still be so hyper. They went to the car and started off to the pet store.

"What do you think we should name the dog, Zach?" The mother asked.

"Steven!" The parents looked at each other with a knowing look. The man looked like he was going to drop a tear from happiness.

"That's a perfect name."


End file.
